Tan Rosa
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Sentia sus más locos pensamientos fluir cuando le miraba, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan rosa.... ¿Qué harias si derepente te conviertes en la obsesión de un asesino?, Podrías terminar formando parte de su colección...
1. Chapter 1

TAN ROSA por

YANELIZACUARIO

**Conociendo a Tom Ryan.**

Sentía una sensación de autosatisfacción mientras apilaba en la bañera los restos de lo que, alguna vez fue, una hermosa mujer.

Pero para nuestro querido personaje no importaba si era una mujer o un hombre hermoso, lo único que importaba, el único requisito que los candidatos debían llenar era:

Ser pelirrojos y tener ojos azules.

En medio de su locura aún podía apreciar la belleza del color rojo y la profundidad que podía transmitir el hermoso color azul.

Tenía una muy variada colección de las diferentes tonalidades que podía manifestar el color azul al estar impregnado en los ojos de una persona, además de su muy cuidada y variada colección del color rojo que podía adquirir el cabello.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había visto reflejado en un par de hermosas pupilas azules, y había perdido la cuenta de la de veces en que había acariciado el cabello rojizo de una cabeza ya separada del cuerpo, no tenía importancia el número lo único que le importaba era sentirse satisfecho.

Tenía reglas básicas para la preparación de una pieza:

Hacía sentir a la víctimas lo más confiadas posibles para no arruinar con el pánico el azul en sus ojos, una vez que conseguía hacerlos sentir perfectamente bien en su compañía, procedía a drogarlos para evitar los movimientos bruscos durante el proceso que llevaba a cabo después. Nunca tocaba el cuerpo de la victima después de separar la cabeza de él, solo los conservaba en un lugar adecuado para alimentarse de ellos, ese era el único uso que tenía después de que el atractivo era separado.

Separaba cuidadosamente la cabeza del cuerpo, cuidando que el cabello no fuera manchado en el proceso, y finalmente con el mayor cuidado posible extraía los ojos para poder agregarlos a su colección que a la fecha ya ascendía a más de 50 pares.

Pero en su retorcido pensamiento, él no tenia culpa alguna en aquella locura, era culpa de la gente que lo había abandonado, su madre, su padre, su hermanos, todos le habían dado la espalda al descubrir la naturaleza de su condición. El ser homosexual para él, había sido el inicio de la vida que ahora llevaba, esa vida llena de horribles atrocidades.

Se sentía tan bien al arrancar los ojos y el cabello de una cabeza sin vida, sentía que eso le devolvía las ganas de vivir, le devolvía el sentido a su existencia, todo giraba en torno a su hermosa colección y aún esperaba por ese par de ojos y ese cabello especial que le faltaba. No sabía quien sería el afortunado último trofeo, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo encontraría. Así que mientras tanto haría su colección más grande, porque cuando la acabara también acabaría la triste existencia a la que se había aferrado por tantos años.

Termino de colocar el resto, inservible a su pensar, del cuerpo previamente trabajado en una enorme nevera. Tarareaba una canción al tiempo que salía del baño y dejaba su ropa de trabajo junto a una enorme mesa de la que aún escurría sangre, mucha sangre. Echó un último vistazo a su adorado taller y con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro ascendió las escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte lúcida de su retorcido entorno.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y maldijo para sus adentros, había tardado demasiado en terminar con el cuerpo ahora llegaría tarde a su importante reunión, se metió al baño apresuradamente, tomó una rápida ducha, cuidando quitar cualquier vestigio de sangre de su cuerpo, no quería levantar sospechas de absolutamente nadie, estaba muy bien colocado en el mundo de los negocios como para que de un momento a otro esto se viniera abajo.

Salió de la ducha y posó sus ojos sobre el espejo, parecía un hombre común y corriente, muy apuesto, de unos 25 años con el cabello rubio, una figura bien formada, con la piel blanca, pero el mayor orgullo de nuestro personaje eran sus ojos, azules como el mar profundo. La adoración que causaban esos ojos era una de las tantas razones por las que pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo escogiendo victimas con esta característica, cada vez que contemplaba sus pupilas recordaba a su adorada madre, la que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. Rió desquiciado al recordar como su madre había pagado aquella horrible vida que le había dado, él le había dado el gran honor de convertirse en la primera adquisición de su preciosa colección.

Termino su arreglo personal, dio un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo y salió con una sonrisa, que parecía muy normal, rumbo a un día más de trabajo abierto a miles de posibles víctimas que podían ser parte de su hermosa colección.

Subió a su automóvil aun canturreando una pegajosa canción que había escuchado en la radio el otro día, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

*****************************************

-Tenemos que estar a tiempo para la importante reunión con el señor Tom Ryan, es nuestro nuevo patrocinador y quiere conocerlos a todos antes de dar su completo apoyo al grupo así que los quiero bien portaditos mientras estamos en las oficinas del señor, ¿entendido?- K apuntaba su arma directamente sobre la cabeza de Shuichi.

-¿Y se podría saber porque sólo a mi me lo dices, K-san?- Shuichi se hundía cada vez más en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado.

-Porque siempre eres tú, mi querido cantante, el que arruina las importantes reuniones a las que vamos y con el apoyo del señor Ryan el grupo empezará a actuar en los sitios más exclusivos de todo Japón-

Shuichi asintió animadamente mientras K guardaba su querida arma y alentaba a todos para que se pusieran en marcha hacía el edifico donde tendrían la reunión.

Una vez dentro del edificio y en el piso adecuado, una hermosa recepcionista los recibió.

-Buenos días, el señor Ryan aún no ha llegado, seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente así que si gustan los acompañaré a la sala de reuniones para que lo esperen ahí-

-Claro, esperaremos al señor Ryan con mucho gusto- K siguió a la guapa recepcionista y los otros lo imitaron esperando pacientemente la llegada del importante personaje.

*****************************************

Estacionó su automóvil en el lugar exclusivo que tenía reservado, y bajó lentamente para luego dirigirse a ese hermoso edifico que se alzaba frente a su vista, uno de los más grandes orgullos de nuestro personaje, el esfuerzo por el que había luchado durante los últimos 8 años se veía reflejado en los ventanales que adornaban todo el edificio.

Admiraba tranquilamente la obra que había logrado construir en tan poco tiempo, porque a pesar de su estado sicótico había que admitir que nuestro extraño personaje era uno de los hombres más inteligentes de su época.

Ingreso al edificio siendo saludado por todos, era querido y admirado por tantas personas, subió al ascensor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y presionó el botón del piso 11.

-Buenas días señor- una guapa mujer de unos 24 años con el cabello negro, la piel morena y unas hermosas pupilas verdes salió al encuentro de su jefe cuando este apenas salía del elevador

.-Buenos días, ¿alguna noticia de Maria?-

-No señor, no la hemos visto desde el lunes pasado, he intentado comunicarme con ella pero su teléfono no conecta-

-Entiendo, le daré hasta el próximo lunes para que se aparezca, si no lo hace busca un reemplazo- dijo esto sabiendo a ciencia cierta que la chica no se iba a aparecer, ya que se encontraba descansando en la nevera del sótano de su casa, esperando para ser devorada por él.

-Como guste señor, ahora tiene una reunión en estos instantes, las personas lo esperan en la sala de reuniones-

-¡Demonios, lo había olvidado!, bien, ahora iré con ellos solo tengo que recoger algo en mi oficina diles que me esperen un momento más-

-Claro- la pelinegra se perdió por el pasillo mientras él se dirigía a su oficina con paso apresurado.

Se adentró al lujoso recinto y empezó a rebuscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba salió de ahí con pasó decidido a la sala de reuniones.

*****************************************

-Permiso- la misma muchacha que los había recibido entró nuevamente en la sala-El señor Ryan ya está aquí, en un momento vendrá-

-Gracias, lo esperamos- la chica echó un último vistazo a los integrantes de Bad Luck y salió con una sonrisa, después de todo era una gran fan del grupo.

-Tarda mucho, ya llevamos más de media hora esperando a que se aparezca, debería ser un poco más responsable- Shuichi jugaba dando vueltas en la silla.

-Claro, así como lo eres tú, ¿cierto?-

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí a tiempo, así que no veo porque me dices eso Hiro-

-Claro estas aquí a tiempo porque K te hubiese acribillado si no lo hacías- ambos integrantes del grupo empezaron a reír cuando de pronto se escucharon como la puerta se abría para dar paso a un apuesto rubio.

-Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza, he tenido un contratiempo cuando venía de camino-

-Lo importante es que se encuentra aquí- K observó inquisidoramente al apuesto hombre, parecía una persona común y corriente.

-Si, bueno ahora díganme, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?-

-Pues usted debería decírnoslo señor Ryan, nos ha pedido que viniéramos el día de hoy a presentarnos.-

-Oh lo siento mucho, me tendrá que recordar quienes son-

-Somos Bad Luck, mi nombre es Fujisaki Suguru y soy el tecladista- Ryan pasó su inquisidora mirada por toda la anatomía del muchacho sin encontrar nada de su interés en él.

-Un gusto- dijo por pura cortesía.

-Yo soy Mr. K, el manager del grupo- algo en aquel rubio no le agradó a Ryan y solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Yo soy Nakano Hiroshi y soy el guitarrista, es un gusto conocerlo señor Ryan- al fin algo de su interés, observo el hermoso cabello rojo que poseía el guitarrista y se dijo a sÍ mismo que debía formar parte de su colección, una nueva víctima para su retorcida imaginación.

-Llámame Tom, Nakano-san-

-Seguro Tom, usted puede llamarme solo Hiro-

-Gracias Hiro- sonrió débilmente y dirigió su mirada al integrante de Bad Luck que faltaba por presentarse y ahí fue cuando sus barreras de indiferencia cayeron al instante y vio ante sus ojos lo más hermoso que hubiese visto hasta el momento. La tonalidad del cabello del cantante era simplemente hermosa y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese cabello era lo que le faltaba a su colección, la última pieza que merecía estar junto a todas sus demás adquisiciones, lo que faltaba para terminar de una vez por todas lo que había comenzado hacía ya 10 años, el paso que lo llevaría a la gloria máxima y al final de su intolerable vida.

-Hola me llamó Shindo Shuichi, soy el vocalista y autor de las canciones- el pelirosa estaba muy cerca de Ryan quien al fijarse más detenidamente en sus ojos sintió que subía al paraíso, esas orbes violetas lo cautivaron tanto, que por un momento dejo salir un poco de la locura que habitaba en su interior e hizo un gesto, casi imperceptible para todos menos para K que por un momento se sintió algo incomodo, sonrió maquiavélicamente al joven cantante de cabellos rosas.

-Mucho gusto Shindo-san, es un gusto conocerlo al fin- y extendió la mano al pequeño que la tomó alegremente.

-Bien, señor Ryan ¿algo más que quisiera saber antes de dar su patrocinio al grupo?-

-No, todo está muy bien, tienen mi completo apoyo. Solo quisiera invitarlos a mi fiesta anual de bienvenida que se celebrara este sábado en el edificio. Todos los años le doy la bienvenida a mi época favorita, el invierno así que espero poder verlos a todos aquí, pueden traer a quien quieran.- dicho esto le extendió una invitación a Shuichi, quien la recibió emocionado.

-Aquí estaremos no se preocupe- dijo K al tiempo que recibió una invitación idéntica a la que Ryan había repartido a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

-Bien señores, creo que eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por asistir a la reunión y espero verlos pronto, ahora me retiro ya que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer-

-Claro señor, nos vemos en la fiesta- Ryan hizo gesto de cortesía y se retiro del lugar aún con la sensación del toque de Shuichi en su mano y por supuesto con la clara idea de quién sería la su próxima y última víctima.

-Parece un buen tipo- Shuichi caminaba alegremente por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la salida del edificio.

-Me pareció que tu le agradaste mucho Shu- Hiro iba a su lado leyendo la invitación.

-Dice que puedes llevar a quien quieras, ¿a quién llevaras?- Shuichi miró inquisidoramente al guitarrista al tiempo que pasaban la puerta de cristal que los enviaba a la salida.

-No lo sé, tan solo vendré yo, además no tengo a nadie con quien venir-

-Yo te apuesto que si le dices a Suguru que venga como tu acompañante el aceptaría gustoso- el tecladista del grupo se había quedado bastante atrás por lo que no escucho el último comentario.

-Deja de insinuar cosas Shindo porque ya verás cómo te va- Hiro estaba muy rojo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por el pelirosa.

-Jejejejejejejejejejeje, ¿como crees? si yo solo decía para que no te sintieras tan solito- Hiro le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y salió un tanto enfadado y ruborizado rumbo a su motocicleta.

-Me voy, ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-No gracias, estoy cerca de casa, creo que mejor camino-

-Como quieras, nos vemos mañana-

-Si, adiós Hiro- y así nuestro querido cantante emprendió su camino rumbo a su apartamento, donde seguramente estaría su amado escritor descansando.

Últimamente había tenido tanto tiempo libre después de haber terminado su más reciente novela, que para Shu era toda una alegría llegar a casa y encontrar al escritor viendo televisión o tan solo descansando en el sofá.

Apresuró su paso y de pronto choco con alguien en el camino.

-Pe-perdón no lo vi- dicho esto ayudo al hombre a ponerse de pie ya que por el impacto ambos habían caído al suelo.

-No te preocupes Shindo-san, no fue nada- al escuchar su nombre en labios del otro lo miró detenidamente

-Señor Ryan pero… ¿que hace usted aquí, no tenía una tarde muy ocupada?-

-Oh pues mi último cliente canceló la cita y decidí salir a almorzar. Dime Shindo ¿ya has almorzado?- el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso porque no me dejas invitarte, conozco un bonito lugar que está muy cerca de aquí ¿Qué dices si vamos?- Shu lo miró algo desconfiado, debía admitir que el hombre transmitía un aura que le hacía sentirse un poco desconfiado, cosa que no había notado antes.

-Agradezco su invitación señor, pero lamentablemente mi novio me espera en casa y no quiero llegar tarde, será en otra ocasión-

-Oh, entiendo, pero debes prometerme que la próxima vez si vas a aceptar la invitación que te estoy ofreciendo-

-Claro señor, será todo un placer almorzar con usted un día de estos-

-Bien, en ese caso creo que te veré en la fiesta de este sábado, ¿Por qué iras no es así?-

-¡Por supuesto!, no me la perderé- Ryan le lanzó una mirada que Shuichi no alcanzo a entender completamente, parecía llena de deseo y con un poco de demencia, esto lo asustó mucho.

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado, hasta entonces Shindo-san- tomó la mano del pequeño y le dio un pequeño beso al tiempo que emprendía de nuevo su camino.

Shu tan solo miró su mano y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

*****************************************

Ryan caminaba tranquilamente por las atestadas calles de Tokio, pensaba una y otra vez en el hermoso color del cabello del cantante, se encontraba en una especia de trance, mientras se prometía tener ese cabello entre sus manos dentro de poco.

Sabia a la perfección que no debía apresurar las cosas, lo mejor era ser bastante precavido, no quería que nadie sospechara aún, sobre los estados de su mente y sobre todo que admiraran su preciosa colección antes de lo debido.

Decidió que por ese día no regresaría a la oficina, tenía cosas importantes que hacer, debía planear cuidadosamente el trato hacia Shuichi y ganarse la confianza necesaria para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico trabajo.

*****************************************

-¡Estoy en casa Yuki!- el ruidoso cantante ya había llegado a su departamento, y se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa esperando encontrarse con su adorado escritor para contarle como había estado su día y escuchar al menos unas cuantas palabras acerca de cómo la había pasado él.

-En ese caso podrías dejar de hacer ruido, intento dormir ¿sabes?- el rubio salía de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, es solo que te he extrañado tanto que ya no me aguantaba las ganas de verte el día de hoy- y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre él para llenarlo de besos.

-Solo me has dejado de ver por unas cuantas horas, no exageres-

-No lo hago- y siguió con la tarea de comerse a besos a Yuki, cuando de pronto por alguna razón sin explicación recordó al señor Ryan y se tensó al instante.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa baka?- Shu de pronto había dejado de besarlo para pasar a verlo muy fijamente y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

-Nada, es solo que he recordado algo desagradable- y dicho esto dejo de abrazar al escritor para luego acurrucarse en el sofá.

-¿Y qué puede ser esa cosa desagradable de la que te has acordado?- el escritor se sentó junto a su bola rosa y lo atrajo hacia él para consolarlo, Shuichi se veía asustado.

-Esta mañana fuimos a conocer a nuestro nuevo patrocinador, el señor Tom Ryan. A primera vista me pareció un tipo común y corriente, nos presentamos y cuando le mencioné mi nombre y estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la suya algo me dijo que ese hombre era malo. En sus ojos vi dibujada una extraña expresión, a la que no le tomé mucha importancia en el momento. Salí del edificio y lo encontré cuando venía camino a casa-

Yuki se tensó un poco al escuchar esto, miles de cosas empezaron a divagar en su mente cuando Shuichi llegó a este punto de su relato.

-Me invitó a almorzar pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no sería buena idea, así que rechace su oferta. Y cuando me disponía a emprender mi camino nuevamente vi como en su mirada se volvía a reflejar esa horrible expresión. Yuki, ese hombre me asusta demasiado- Shuichi se abrazó fuertemente a su amante mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Shu, apuesto que no es un hombre malo solo es un poco excéntrico.-

-Voy a confiar en ti Yuki, pero sigo pensando que hay algo malo en el- Yuki solo se limitó a abrazar fuertemente a su querido baka. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el estomago del pelirosa los hizo separarse.

-Tengo hambre Yuki- dijo el chico al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón para tomar el control de la televisión.

-¿Quieres que pida algo?- el cantante asintió efusivamente y tomó el teléfono de su lugar para entregárselo a Yuki mientras él se sentaba a su lado, acurrucadito, y encendía el televisor.

Al instante que las imágenes de la pantalla se pudieron distinguir, apareció una noticia que le puso los pelos de punta a nuestro pequeño.

"Las autoridades aun intentan ubicar al terrible asesino, nunca habíamos vista semejante atrocidad. El cuerpo de la joven ha sido identificado como el de Lucia Dejavour.

El cuerpo descabezado fue encontrado por un grupo de turistas que paseaban por el lugar, por lo visto no hay rastro alguno de la cabeza.

Investigaciones recientes nos dicen que la hermana de la víctima, María Dejavour, también se encuentra desaparecida.

Las hermanas habían viajado desde Francia para trabajar en la famosas empresas Ryan, debido al deplorable estado en que se encontró el cuerpo no fue posible determinar la causa principal de la muerte, los forenses aún hacen investigaciones, pero se especula que la chica estaba muerta antes de la decapitación.

El señor Tom Ryan ha dado declaraciones diciendo que no sabía de Lucia desde hacía unas semanas y que Maria había desaparecido poco después…"

-Tom Ryan- dijo Shuichi tembloroso al tiempo que pasaban imágenes de la escena del crimen, donde solo se distinguía un cuerpo cubierto por una ensangrentada manta blanca. Yuki terminó de hacer el pedido y observo a su pequeño algo tembloroso muy atento a la televisión.

"Según algunas empleadas de la empresa vieron a Lucia ir a casa del apuesto dueño, dos días antes de que esta despareciera. Pero ningún cargo ha podido levantarse contra Tom Ryan al intervenir uno de los vecinos que afirmó ver salir a la chica del apartamento la noche del martes. Mientras tanto se seguirán las investigaciones necesarias para encontrar al causante de esta terrible tragedia."

-Estuvo involucrado, dice que la muchacha estuvo con el unas noches antes de desaparecer- Shuichi empezó a temblar más fuerte y se tapo la cara con las manos mientras se acurrucaba más a su escritor.

-Apuesto que son solo suposiciones de la policía, sabes que cuando una persona es importante siempre intentan hacerla quedar mal ante los demás-

-Pero yo se que ese hombre sería capaz de hacer esas cosas horribles Yuki, no sé porque, pero algo me lo dice-

-No te pongas así Shu, yo te juro que ese hombre nunca te va a hacer nada malo mientras estés conmigo, nunca se lo permitiría- tomó la barbilla de Shu y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias Yuki, te amo- y así se abrazo cómodamente a su escritor y se quedo dormido en sus brazos minutos después.

-No te preocupes mi amor, si alguien se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima, te juro que lo lamentará- le dio un beso a los cabellos rosados y lo cargó en sus brazos para luego dirigirse a su habitación para dejarlo dormir un rato.

*****************************************

-ESO ESTUVO CERCA- Ryan miraba las últimas noticias de esa noche, hacía tan solo unos minutos que había regresado de la estación de policía, después de haber dado su declaración un millar de veces.-Si vuelvo a cometer un error como ese me podría costar todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en esto.

-Debo resistir un poco más, al menos hasta obtener esos cabellos rosas- al pensar en Shuichi empezó a reír desquiciado. Se recostó en la amplia cama y atrajo hacía si una melena rojiza que estaba ahí.

-Después de todo esta inútil de María pareció servir de algo- olió los cabellos con lascivia.

-Si tan solo hubiese sido mejor en la cama, tal vez no habría terminado en mi taller esta mañana- se levantó abruptamente al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

-Señor Ryan, soy yo, Agatha.-

-Buenas noches querida, dime ¿a qué debo este placer?-

-Pues, siento molestarlo pero mi automóvil ha dejado de funcionar a medio del camino y me he fijado que estoy cerca de su casa así que me preguntaba si podría…-

-No tienes porque preguntar querida, puedes venir, es más dime donde estas y yo te recojo-

-Muchas gracias señor, estoy en el Km 27-

-Muy bien, quédate ahí ahora voy- Ryan sonrió para sus adentros, el había planeado lo del bendito accidente para atraer a la guapa secretaria de uno de sus socios. Pero esto había salido mejor de lo esperado, no cabía en sí de la alegría al saber que la chica había quedado tan cerca de su casa.

Se arregló rápidamente y guardo en uno de las gavetas el mechón de cabello que estaba oliendo tan solo unos momentos atrás.

Tardó tan solo unos cuantos minutos en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la linda pelirroja.

-Gracias al cielo que ha llegado, empezaba a inquietarme estar aquí sola en medio de la oscuridad-

-No te preocupes querida, sube a mi auto y mañana mandaré una grúa para que venga a recoger el tuyo- la chica asintió encantada y subió animada al lujoso auto del dueño de las empresas Ryan.

-¡Pero que auto tan hermoso tiene usted señor Ryan!-

-Dejemos las formalidades a un lado y solo llámame Tom-

-Que hermoso auto tiene Tom- dijo la chica seductora al tiempo que se subía al auto y Ryan emprendía la marcha de regreso a la mansión.

-¿Esta es su casa?, wa pero si es enorme, dígame ¿Qué hace un hombre tan solo en un lugar tan grande como este?- la chica lo miraba con deseo mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que previamente le había sido ofrecida por nuestro trastornado personaje.

-Pues no mucho, tan solo me gustan los lugares espaciosos y la soledad-

-Debería buscarse una novia, no es buena tanta soledad-

-Tal vez tenga razón, y dígame usted Agatha, ¿esta sola?-

-Pues no precisamente, solo que mi novio es un imbécil que está tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para mí- la chica se acercó más a Ryan y puso un dedo sobre el pecho del hombre.

-Así que por el momento me siento muy sola- de pronto los efectos de la droga, previamente añadida en la copa de la joven, tomaron efecto y ella cayó en los brazos del terrible asesino.

-Yo te prometo que nunca más te sentirás sola- dicho esto la cargó en sus brazos rumbo a la planta baja de su casa. Dejo a la chica en la mesa y le empezó a desnudar, una vez que la tuvo sin ropa, dejo toda la vestimenta en un lado donde ya tenía gran variedad de ellas.

Se puso su ropa de trabajo y amarró el cabello de la chica en una coleta para luego envolverlo todo en una especie de protector de plástico. Tomó un hacha que se veía muy afilada y de un solo movimiento la cabeza quedó separada del cuerpo de la joven.

El temible hombre sonrió satisfecho y siguió todo el resto de la noche sacando cuidadosamente el cabello y ojos de su más reciente víctima, mientras tarareaba una de las canciones de Bad Luck alegremente.

*****************************************

Shuichi se levantó empapado en sudor y tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Se incorporó en la cama y vio a todos lados, suspirando al comprobar que se trataba de la habitación que compartía con el rubio escritor.

-Solo ha sido un sueño- se dijo aliviado y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-¿Sucede algo?- el escritor había abierto los ojos de pronto al sentir el inquieto movimiento del cantante.

-No, solo he tenido una pesadilla, es todo- Shuichi se acomodó al lado de Yuki pero no se durmió aún tenía grabada la terrible imagen del señor Ryan cortando en pedazos a una hermosa señorita pelirroja.


	2. Chapter 2

II **Tan rosa que me enloquece.**

Una oleada de pensamientos se acumulaban en su mente, sabía de antemano que ese niño iba a ser difícil de atrapar, más que cualquiera de sus víctimas anteriores. Se sentó pensativo y perdió la mirada en el gran ventanal de su habitación, estaba un poco desesperado por tener de una buena vez ese hermoso cabello.

Aún tenía a Agatha en su taller, no había podido terminar el trabajo, ya que desde que había conocido al pequeño cantante no podía sacárselo de la mente y esto le provocaba desesperación, frustración, melancolía y rabia, todo al mismo tiempo.

Definitivamente nunca había sido una persona muy coherente, pero ahora estaba más enloquecido que nunca y sabía que la única cura para esa dolencia era la cabellera rosa y los ojos violetas de cierto ruidoso cantante. Permaneció unos momentos más, sumido en sus pensamientos, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto aún no encontraba una forma de llevarse al pelirosa fácilmente. Debía mantener al cantante con vida, y a su entera disposición antes de terminar con toda esa locura de una vez por todas.

Nunca había deseado tanto a una víctima como deseaba a ese niño, para él una cabeza es tan solo una cabeza no importando a quien pertenezca ,claro, siempre y cuando llene los requerimientos necesarios para formar parte de su linda y adorada colección.

Pero el cantante era diferente, por alguna razón parecía ser el único antídoto de un veneno mortal. Tenía que tener al pelirosa en sus brazos y buscar todo el amor que se le había negado durante toda su vida, al menos por unos instantes. Sabía que Shuichi le podría dar esa sensación ,por lo que estaba decidido a jugar con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, hasta haberse cansado por completo de la vida, renunciando a ella junto a él, con su colección completa al fin.

Se levantó por fin, del mullido sofá para terminar con Agatha, no quería volver a pasar la misma desdichada situación que había vivido tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás, con el cuerpo de la hermosa Lucía.

-Cada día es más difícil deshacerse de ellas- movió la cabeza un poco cansado y decidió que para poder retomar un poco de fuerzas y terminar con aquello, debía hacerle una visita a su adorada colección.

Sonrió con locura y se encaminó al cuarto más importante para él. Ahí estaba la recopilación entera de todas y cada una de las cosas dementes que pasaban por su cabeza trastornada. Ahí recopilaba las barbaridades que era capaz de realizar un ser humano que ha sufrido tanto , que se siente desdichado y que ha elegido la forma más enferma de dar a conocer su estado de tristeza.

Una puerta que parecía de lo más normal se mostraba enfrente de nuestro personaje, la abrió casi con cariño y se internó en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Busco el interruptor en la oscuridad y al encontrarlo se iluminó aquella horrible pesadilla. Decenas de cabezas se extendían en una hilera de estantes finamente adornados, a un lado de cada cabeza el par de ojos que aún conservaban su hermoso color azul y bajo cada una un mecho de cabellos rojos, todos de diferentes tonalidades. Ryan miró su colección complacido y pasó su vista por cada una de las cabezas y sus respectivos atractivos, soltó un suspiro al llegar a la última, observando que aún quedaban tres espacios vacios, tres espacios aún para llenar y por supuesto sabía quien tendría el honor de llenar el último de ellos.

Aún no amanecía completamente pero ya no podía seguir en la cama, estaba desesperado por salir de la habitación y recibir un poco de aire antes de comenzar otro agitado día de trabajo.

-Esto es lo más extraño que ha sucedido en la semana, tú levantándote a tiempo para ir a trabajar- Shuichi solo esbozó una débil sonrisa y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

-Es solo que ya no tengo sueño- dijo parcamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- dijo Yuki algo extrañado por la actitud de su amante, el no solía comportarse de aquella manera, es más todas las mañanas se sentía un terremoto por todo el edificio cuando el pelirosa despertaba y se daba cuenta que, como siempre, llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Debía ser que Shu aún estaba preocupado por lo del psicópata que había matado a aquellas chicas, sabía que el pequeño tenía metido en la cabeza que su nuevo patrocinador era el culpable de aquellas atrocidades, pero él aún no podía concebir aquella idea.

Suspiró un poco cansado, no podía dejar que el cantante se fuera así de deprimido al trabajo, no le gustaba la expresión en su rostro cuando estaba preocupado, a él le gustaba más el Shu sonriente y despreocupada de siempre.

Se levanto de la cama con algo de pereza y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta lentamente para que el pelirosa no se fijara y lo vio parado en la ducha dejando el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, sin siquiera moverse, tan solo tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas en las lozas de la ducha.

-Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde- Shu se sobresaltó al escuchar al voz del rubio.

-Me has asustado, pensé que seguías durmiendo-

-Pues se me ha quitado el sueño, así que…- caminó decido hasta donde le pequeño, dejando en el camino la ropa que llevaba puesta

.

-¿Por qué no me despiertas completamente?- tomó a su amante tiernamente entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Llegaré tarde Yuki- el rubio hizo caso omiso a este comentario y siguió con el beso, tomando al cantante de los muslos y haciendo que este pasara sus piernas por sus bien formadas caderas.

Sus miembros, ya despiertos, se rozaron y ambos lanzaron un gemido lleno de placer.

-Siempre llegas tarde- Shu tomó al escritor del cuello y lo acercó nuevamente a su hambrienta boca, Yuki tomó el trasero de su amante en un fuerte agarré pasando sus manos desesperadas hasta encontrarse con la entrada del pequeño y sin previó aviso se adentro bruscamente en él.

Shu solo lanzó un bufido de molestia que fue remplazado por deliciosos gemidos que terminaron en un grito con el nombre de su amante al llegar al clímax de aquel encuentro, que sucedía casi todas las mañanas.

-Ahora si voy a llegar tarde- dijo entre jadeos el pelirosa.

-No te quejes, que eres tu el que me da la pauta para seguir- Shu sonrió tiernamente para darle un ultimo beso al rubio y terminar de bañarse rápidamente mientras el rubio tomaba una toalla y se la amarraba a la cintura para salir de allí.

Shuichi salió disparado del baño y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz, tomo su mochila y con un "hasta la noche Yuki" salió corriendo del apartamento dejando al rubio un poco más tranquilo al ver a su baka ya más animado que la noche anterior.

-La fiesta empieza exactamente a las ocho de la noche y no quiero que nadie llegue tarde- en esta parte de la conversación le lanzó una mirada amenazante al cantante pelirosa.

-El señor Ryan envió una nota al señor Seguchi para verificar que todos se encontraran presentes en la fiesta, está muy interesado en ustedes y queremos que siga así .No quiero enterarme de ninguna tontería antes de la fiesta.- K terminó de darles la información, pero solo dos integrantes del grupo eran indiferentes con respecto a ella, al vocalista de la banda aún le parecía una mala idea aparecerse ahí, estaba seguro que algo malo sucedería si asistían.

Suspiró resignado, sabía que si hablaba de esto con alguno de los otros creerían que estaba haciéndose el difícil para no ir, y no le harían el menor caso, para al final acabar asistiendo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a divagar sobre las terribles imágenes que había visto en la televisión la noche anterior.

-¿Pasa algo malo Shu?- Hiro había visto a su amigo algo pensativo, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña, el pequeño no solía actuar de aquella manera.

-No me pasa nada, es solo que no me apetece mucho ir a esa fiesta, es todo- Hiro arqueó una ceja en sorpresa por aquel comentario.

-Pero si a tí te encantan las fiestas y esta será una muy exclusiva, además podrás llevar a Yuki contigo, recuerda que el señor Ryan dijo que podías llevar a quién quisieras- cierto, podía llevar al escritor con él, pero aún así algo le decía que no debía ir, un presentimiento muy dentro de su ser le gritaba que lo mejor era quedarse en casa para evitar que algo malo sucediera.

-Claro, tienes razón puedo llevar a Yuki- pero esto no pareció tener muy convencido al guitarrista, que aún lo miraba algo decaído.

-Dime Shu ¿te has peleado con Yuki?- el pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te miro tan decaído?-

-No es nada, deben ser solo ideas mías. Ahora ¿con quién irás tú a la fiesta?- el pelirrojo enrojeció de inmediato al ser cuestionado acerca de aquello.

-Pues….. yo le pedí a …… bueno…. a….-

-Nakano, Shindo, ya nos podemos ir, K dijo que nos tomáramos el resto de la tarde. Nos quiere presentables mañana en la noche. Así que me despido y te espero en mi casa Nakano, Sayonara- Shu rió por lo bajo al escuchar al tecladista de la banda diciéndole a Hiro que lo esperaba en su casa.

-Así que seguiste mi consejo, ¿eh Hiro?- el otro simplemente volteó la cara.

-Ya nos podemos ir, así que será mejor que me retire- Shu solo sonrió al ver a su amigo salir de allí sonrojado como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Estoy en casa- anunció desganado al tiempo que se adentraba en el apartamento y se dejaba caer cansadamente en el sofá.

-Llegas temprano-

-K dijo que teníamos que prepararnos para la fiesta y nos quería a todos bien para mañana- dijo el pelirosa con desinterés.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa?- el rubio se sentó al lado del cantante y le pasó su mano por la cabeza de cabellos rosados.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado- Yuki arqueó una ceja, eso no lo convencía, Shuichi nunca estaba cansado.

-Esa no me la creo- Shu levantó el rostro.

-La verdad es que no quiero ir a esa fiesta Yuki- dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante preocupado.

-¿La razón?-

-Ese hombre me causa escalofríos, la fiesta está bajo su organización, algo me dice que intentará algo en ella.-

-¿Algo?-

-No lo sé, solo no quiero que nada malo pase y tengo el presentimiento que si asistimos algo muy malo va a suceder-

-Cada día me sorprendes más Shuichi- el pequeño dirigió su mirada hasta los gatunos ojos de su amante.

-No quiero ir, tienes que hacer algo para evitar que vayamos, por favor Yuki- lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre las mejillas del pelirosa y esos hermosos ojos violetas se inundaron de tristeza.

No le gustaba verlo así, odiaba que su niño llorara de aquella manera, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hablaré con Tohma, le diré que te encuentras indispuesto para esa dichosa fiesta, estoy seguro que comprenderá- el rostro del pelirosa se iluminó al escuchar aquello, Yuki se sintió un poco aliviado al ver esa expresión tan suya.

-Gracias- y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el rubio escritor a llenarlo de besos.

-Bien, no te pongas meloso que debo hacer la llamada- Shuichi asintió emocionado y soltó al rubio quien tomo el teléfono y marcó el teléfono del presidente de NG.

Tiró el teléfono demasiado enfadado y frustrado, ¿Cómo que Shuichi se encontraba indispuesto para ir?, todo lo que tenía planeado giraba alrededor del pelirosa y si él no se presentaba todo se vendría abajo.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una silla, ahora debía ingeniar todo nuevamente.

Esa mañana había deshecho del cuerpo de la linda pelirroja, no había tenido mayores problemas esta vez, pero el interés poco a poco se había ido perdiendo, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas para salir a buscar más víctimas, tan solo quería al pelirosa.

Suspiró cansado, a pesar de eso aún le faltaban dos espacios más por llenar y debía hacerlo para sentirse completo, pasó su mano por el rubio cabello.

-¿Cómo llego a ti, Shuichi?- y de pronto una genial idea se vino a su mente, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?. Se levantó abruptamente y tomó el teléfono.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarla tan tarde pero necesito un pequeño favor- el hombre sonrió maquiavélicamente cuando escucho un "por supuesto, dígame" departe de la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito que inventé cualquier excusa para que su querido escritor salga dentro de unas horas del departamento-

"¿Podría saber la razón?, el es un poco temperamental y se verá muy molesto si lo llamo a estas horas de la noche para pedirle que se reúna conmigo"

-Inventa algo muchacha, recuerda que me debes un favor y si no quieres terminar tras las rejas, mejor harás lo que te digo-

"Bien, lo haré, pero sea lo que sea por favor te ruego que no me involucres. Ya tengo que cargar con bastantes problemas"

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones querida, pero te prometo que todo saldrá a pedir de mano y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada-

"Está bien, llámame cuando tengas todo listo y pueda dejarlo regresar"

-Seguro, te agradezco la comprensión-

"Lo hago porque no quiero terminar como el idiota de tu querido hermano, nos vemos luego, adiós"

-Adiós- y así dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa nuevamente, tendría que adelantar los planes, y eso implicaba obtener también a las dos víctimas restantes junto con el pelirosa, pero tenía a las personas indicadas para que hicieran ese trabajo por él, por el momento tenía que dedicarse enteramente a cierto ojivioleta.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, la verdad no quería contestarlo, siempre que lo llamaban a esas horas era para quitarle un poco de la paciencia que tenía y de paso pedirle algún estúpido favor.

Pero el sonido era tan molesto que decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquello de una vez por todas.

-¿Diga?-

"Buenas noches, lamento molestarlo tan tarde Yuki pero necesito que se presente en este instante en mi casa"

-¿Y se podría saber qué demonios quieres que vaya a hacer a tu casa a estas horas?-

"Sé que es molesto pero no podré recibirlo en otra ocasión y necesito llevarme el manuscrito de su nuevo libro ya listo cuando salga de viaje y necesito discutir un detalle importante que he descubierto de último momento"

-¿No puedes resolverlo tu sola?-

"Lo necesito conmigo, por favor sé que es molesto pero es urgente, el vuelo salé muy temprano en la mañana y ya no tendremos oportunidad de arreglarlo. No puedo permitir que el libro salga así"

-Bien, espérame ahora salgo- el rubio se levantó molesto de la cama, miró como su amante dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Se acercó a él y con un tierno gesto lo movió para despertarlo.

-Shu...- el pelirosa abrió los ojos perezoso y miró a su amante frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede Yuki?- dijo con vos soñolienta

-Tengo que salir, ha surgido un problema con mi nuevo libro y debo arreglarlo con la editora, se lo lleva mañana para presentarlo a los patrocinadores y no podemos permitir que salga con defectos-

-Es muy tarde, es peligroso que salgas a estas horas-

-No te preocupes regresaré lo antes posible- el pequeño asintió y le dio un corto beso al escritor para luego añadir.

-No tardes- Yuki sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

Minutos más tarde el escritor estaba vestido y con las llaves de su auto en la mano salió del apartamento.

Una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente al edificio donde el escritor y el cantante vivían. En cualquier momento vería salir al rubio de ahí, rumbo a la casa de su editora.

Efectivamente solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para verlo salir con paso apresurado rumbo a su lujoso automóvil para luego perderse entre las calles de Tokio.

-El angelito se quedo solito en casa, será mejor que suba a hacerle compañía- dijo en un susurro al tiempo que subía al ascensor y marcaba el piso donde se encontraba el apartamento en el que Shuichi descansaba sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Llegó al piso indicado y salió con una macabra expresión al imaginarse al cantante en sus brazos por fin, sacó una herramienta extraña de sus ropas y abrió la puerta sin problemas.

Se adentro sigilosamente al apartamento, inspeccionó por todos lados y vio una puerta, que supuso, era la de la habitación que compartían los amantes, la abrió con mucho cuidado y se iluminaron los ojos cuando vio al objeto de sus obsesiones acostado plácidamente en la cama, sin preocupaciones, tan solo disfrutando del sueño.

Contempló esa linda imagen por un momento para luego sacar una jeringa y acercarse con ella al pelirosa, la levantó y de un solo movimiento la metió en el cuello del pequeño, quien al instante se tensó para luego relajarse inconsciente en los brazos del loco dueño de las empresas Ryan.

-Ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que impida que vengas conmigo Shindo Shuichi, eres completamente mío- y con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro tomó al cantante en sus brazos y desapareció del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, llegó al estacionamiento y salió en un lujoso auto negro llevándose de ahí a un indefenso Shuichi.

Iba sumamente molesto, no había necesidad de llamarlo para arreglar aquello, había sido una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Bajó del auto con una expresión de cansancio y frustración. Al menos ahora podría descansar de su molesta editora por unas semanas y dedicarse a Shuichi de lleno, el pequeño había estado algo susceptible después de haber conocido al loco, de su nuevo patrocinador.

Subió al elevador y presionó el botón correcto, una vez en su piso abrió aliviado la puerta de su apartamento.

Imagino que Shuichi aun debía seguir dormido por lo que lo mejor sería entrar en silencio para no despertarlo, últimamente no había descansado bien. Pero para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba vacía, arqueó una ceja en sorpresa y supuso que el cantante estaría en el baño pero al percatarse que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par se extraño aún más.

-Shuichi- llamó, no hubo respuesta, salió de la habitación y busco por todo el apartamento algún rastro de él,pero nada, Shuichi no se encontraba ahí.

Un pánico lo inundo por completo cuando al regresar a la habitación encontró una nota en la cómoda junto a la cama, una nota que tan solo decía:

"Es hora de cumplir por fin mi sueños" escrita con una caligrafía desconocida y sin ninguna firma, el rubio tomó el teléfono desesperado y llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en ese momento, Seguchi Tohma.

Se sentía totalmente desorientado y con un profundo dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y examinó todo a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba?, era una amplia y lujosa habitación con una enorme cama adocelada y una decena de pinturas hermosas que adornaban las paredes, una chimenea finamente adornada y una escultura en el medio que representaba a la Venus de Milo.

-Veo que has despertado mi pequeño niño- Shuichi se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, la conocía perfectamente bien,cosa que hizo que el terror inundará su cuerpo.

-¿No me vas a saludar?, he estado esperando toda la noche junto a tu cama para que despertaras lindo- al decir esto tomó las manos del pelirosa y lo acercó bruscamente a él.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación?- Shuichi no podía articular palabra, ahí estaba ese horrible hombre, el causante de sus más horribles pesadillas, ¿pero cómo había llegado hasta ahí?.

-Se…señor…Ryan- el hombre sonrió maniáticamente y asintió.-Por supuesto que soy yo, y apuesto que también te estás preguntando qué haces aquí, ¿cierto?- el pequeño no dijo nada.

-Pues te diré, tu cabello me encanta y esos lindos ojos me han cautivado así que te los voy a quitar para que sea míos- un temblor recorrió al cantante al escucharlo decir esto. Se soltó del agarre del hombre y se alejó instintivamente de él, a lo que el otro se subió a la cama y lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Pero antes me quiero divertir un rato, quiero sentir lo que siente tu oxigenado noviecito cuando te tiene entre sus brazos, quiero saber que hacen cuando están tu y él solos en la cama, quiero que me des un poco de ese amor a mí. ¿Lo harás bonito, verdad?- el pelirosa solo negaba con la cabeza, estaba aterrado, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, sabía que ese hombre no bromeaba y de un momento a otro podría acabar con su vida.

-Suélteme por favor, no le he hecho nada malo por favor no me lastime- decía un aterrado Shuichi al hombre encima de él.

-Pero no tienes porque preocuparte, te prometo que te voy a tratar con cariño, no quiero lastimarte solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo Shindo Shuichi- y dicho esto tomó los brazos del pelirosa y los ató con unas cuerdas que pendían de la cabecera de la cama, el pequeño trató de zafarse pero era imposible.

-Ahora voy a empezar a demostrarte mi amor, te voy a hacer saber lo mucho que te amo mi querido Shindo- tomo la cadera del cantante y arranco la ropa que llevaba puesta para luego desvestirse él. Shuichi había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, eso debía ser una pesadilla no podía estar pasando, Yuki había prometido que lo iba a proteger y estaba seguro que el no le fallaría, aquello solo era producto de su imaginación y el despertaría en cualquier momento para encontrarse al lado de su amado escritor.

Ryan miraba la hermosa carita del cantante tensa y con los ojos bien cerrados, pero que horror, él quería ver esas orbes violetas para sentirse satisfecho, si no lo hacía no podría disfrutar el momento.

-Abre los ojos niño, quiero verlos- Shuichi negó frenéticamente, el hombre se enfadó sobremanera al ver esto y le dio un fuerte golpe al pequeño en el rostro.

-QUE LOS ABRAS TE HE DICHO, HAZLO O TE IRÁ PEOR- Shu empezó a sollozar pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso al loco, no quería que descargara más su furia sobre él, así que abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Así está mejor, ves como no fue tan difícil- tomó bruscamente las piernas del chico y las paso por su cintura y sin preparación previa y con brusquedad se interno en Shuichi. El cantante solo lanzó un grito de dolor, el otro solo se dedicaba a ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de Shu y sonreía complacido, cada embestida era peor, el dolor aumentaba y un hilo de sangre escurrió de la entrada del pelirosa, pero el maniático solo se limito a seguir con su tarea. Para terminar con un orgasmo que lo estremeció profundamente, El hombre se dejó caer sobré el pelirosa, Shu ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, estaba consciente que ese maniaco no lo iba a dejar salir vivo de ahí, estaba a su merced y no había nada que pudieses evitar ya que se cumpliera su fatídico destino, dentro de poco acabaría como aquellas chicas que había visto en el noticiero.

Ryan salió con brusquedad del pequeño y lo tomó del cabello.

-Ahora eres todo mío, ni tu novio ti nadie más podrán arrebatarte de mis brazos- lo soltó y salió exhibiendo su desnudez sin pudor

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos del cantante y lo ultimo que pronunció antes de quedarse dormido:

-Yuki, ayuda-.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó al instante, tomó el aparato y sin ver de quien se trataba lo contestó.

-¿Si?-

-Tohma te necesito inmediatamente, Shuichi ha desparecido y temo que haya sido secuestrado- el ex integrante de Nittle Grasper se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se puso pie.

-¿Pero qué dices?-

-¡NO LO ENCUENTRO, Y HAY UNA NOTA EXTRAÑA, DESPIERTA A QUIEN SEA, PERO QUIERO UN EQUIPO QUE LO EMPIEZE A BUSCAR, YA!- la comunicación se cortó súbitamente y el rubio de ojos verdes solo suspiro resignado, ahora si estaban en problemas.

Yuki yacía sentado en la cama, con el teléfono aún en la mano, que idiotez el haber dejado a Shuichi solo en el apartamento a esas horas de la madrugada sabiendo, por boca del cantante, que un loco andaba detrás de él.

Debió haber puesto más atención en las palabras de su amante, debía haber puesto más cuidado en los temores que tenía, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando. Frustrado y desesperado paso una mano por su cabello para luego empezar a derramar lagrimas al encontrarse tan inútil cuando Shuichi podía estar en grave peligro. Y tenía toda la razón de preocuparse ya que el pequeño cantante de Bad Luck estaba en grave peligro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ryan se cansara de él y lo añadiera a su colección.

Aun sentía el dolor invadirlo casi por completo, se sentía impotente, triste, usado, sucio y tan asustado. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquel horrible hombre era capaz de hacer , por televisión había visto como dejaba a sus víctimas en mil pedazos después de arrancarles el cabello y los ojos. Estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él fuera una de esas personas que aparecían despedazadas en algún terreno abandonado.

-¿Ya despertó mi lindo niño rosa?- Shu se sobresaltó un poco al ver como la puerta se abría de pronto y aparecía Ryan, el hombre venía con una bandeja en las manos y con esa mirada tan aterradora, no se le había borrado esa expresión del rostro desde el momento en que Shuichi había caído en sus garras

-¿No me vas a dar los buenos días?-el pequeño solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún estaba atado a la cama, la muñecas ya tenían marcadas las cuerdas que cruelmente le hacían daño cada que intentaba moverse.

-Te ves un poco incómodo, voy a soltarte, solo si prometes que no vas a hacer una estupidez.- el brillo de los ojos del maniaco se intensificó antes de decir lo siguiente – porque si lo haces dejaré las diversiones y te haré parte de mi linda colección de una vez por todas para que me dejes de fastidiar-

Shuichi solo lo miró con terror, no se atrevía siquiera a hablar, ese hombre no solo le inspiraba terror, estaba muy seguro que era capaz de hacerle pasar por horrores nunca conocidos por una persona.

-¿Lo prometes?- el pequeño pelirosa asintió lentamente, ya era demasiado el haber pasado toda la noche en esa incómoda posición, al menos por un momento quería sentir un poco de alivio.

-En ese caso…- el rubio sacó una afilada navaja y se acercó peligrosamente al pelirosa, quien solo se acurruco lo más que pudo esperando lo peor. Pero el temible hombre lo único que hizo fue cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a la cama.

-¿Mejor?- pretendió usar un tono tranquilizador que no convencía a nadie, pero al menos intentó ser un poco amable.

-Mejor- dijo débilmente el chico mientras se sobaba las adoloridas muñecas.

-En ese caso, te he traído el desayuno mi lindo niño, espero que lo disfrutes- se volvió y regreso a donde había dejado la bandeja para llevarla hasta la cama.

-Come, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez Shindo, te tengo mejor vigilado de lo que te puedes imaginar- Shu solo recibió la bandeja en silencio y vio como Ryan se dirigía a la salida.

Miró la comida algo desconfiado pero se moría del hambre y no quería desperdiciar aquella comida que se veía tan rica. Tomó el tenedor con algo de miedo y probó, sabía tan bien que pronto el plato se vio vació. Shuichi dejó la bandeja cerca de la cama y se tiro llorando a la misma mientras mencionaba una y otra vez el nombre de su amado escritor.

¿Cómo era posible que con un equipo tan grande aun no lo pudiésen localizar?- caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, con un cigarrillo en la boca y miles de colillas en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa de la sala. Un gran equipo de investigadores había llegado tan solo unas horas después que llamara desesperado a Tohma, y aunque eran bastantes aún no sabían el paradero de Shuichi y su secuestrador.

-Debería calmarte un poco y comer algo, así no vas a conseguir que Shindo regrese- Yuki le lanzo un gélida mirada al ojiverde que se encontraba sentado en su sofá.

-No te he pedido tu opinión, no estás aquí para darme consejos, estas aquí para guiar a todos esos incompetentes para que encuentren a mi Shuichi-

-Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, pero el hombre es muy listo y tiene a Shindo en un lugar muy escondido, además recuerda que es un hombre muy poderoso y tiene acceso a miles de recursos-

-Aún así para eso están entrenados esta bola de inútiles, por lo que según yo deberían ya haber encontrado al menos una mínima pista de su paradero-

-Tengo que regresar a NG records, le tengo que informar a K y los demás integrantes de Bad Luck la situación, apuesto que Nakano querrá saber que le pasó a su mejor amigo.-

Yuki no hizo alguna señal de desapruebo o molestia al escuchar al otro por lo que este se levantó y se fue directo a NG.

El escritor lo vio alejarse y se dejó caer en el sofá derrotado, estaba rodeado de gente desconocida que iba y venía dando a conocer miles de datos que le parecían inútiles si no decían el paradero del pelirosa. Aún recordaba la temerosa voz del pequeño cuando hablaba del maldito maniaco y el terror que había confesado tener por el hombre.

-Te prometo que te voy a encontrar Shu, y ese maldito me las va a pagar ya verás- cerró lo ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto menos que le quedaba a Shuichi de vida.

Se sentía tan cansado después de llorar casi hasta quedarse seco, que se quedó profundamente dormido. Se veía realmente tierno ahí acostado que cuando nuestro querido psicópata entró a la habitación se sintió aún más enamorado de esa linda criatura que ahora le pertenecía.

Se sentó al lado del indefenso chico y pasó su mano por los rosados cabellos, era tan hipnotizante el color, si tan solo tuviera esos orbes violetas abiertos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, aún quedaba mucho por hacer antes de apoderarse de de cabeza del cantante pelirosa y separar la cabellera del resto de la misma, y sabía que tenía que hacer para completar su "misión" por el mundo.

-Dentro de poco, mi lindo Shuichi, no vas a estar tan solo- sonrió desfigurando su apuesto rostro y acercó la cara a los cabellos rosas sintiendo el dulce aroma que el cantante despedía.

-Y luego podrás ser parte de mí- y con este comentario salió de la habitación, aún tenía un pendiente con una cabellera pelirroja que no iba a dejar escapar.

Una vez en el pasillo se dirigió a uno de los sirvientes, uno de los pocos que aún había en esa temible mansión.

-Saldré un momento, quiero que vigiles bien al niño, si descubro que algo ha pasado tu pagaras las consecuencias- el muchacho, un chico de más o menos 16 años, asintió temeroso al tiempo que veía como su jefe tomaba su chaqueta y salía por la puerta principal de la mansión. Sabía con exactitud lo que su jefe hacía, había pasado ya 5 años con aquel inestable maniaco que hacía de él lo que quisiera.

Suspiro e intentó compadecerse de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, había ya visto a tantos otros pasar por las garras del temible Tom Ryan y había presenciado la muerte de varias de esas personas, obligado a compartir la horrible agonía de ellos por orden de su jefe.

Y a pesar del miedo que infundía en él, a pesar de que se le había ordenado rotundamente no entrar en aquella habitación algo le decía que debía ver a quien estaba ahí. Sabía por experiencia que el señor no se tomaba la molestia de mantener a sus víctimas vivas más del tiempo necesario, que no alcanzaba más de las dos horas, en el cual se divertía con una pequeña chica un poco y luego las arrojaba inconscientes a su "cuarto de trabajo" para terminar haciéndolas pedazos.

Entonces, ¿Qué había de especial en el "niño" detrás de aquella puerta?, suspiro y dejo que la curiosidad lo absorbiera adentrándose a la habitación prohibida.

Lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue la rosada cabeza del cantante de BL, se acercó cautelosamente al chico que yacía dormido, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con una expresión de niño desamparado. No lo reconoció al instante pero cuando, instintivamente, apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente pudo reconocer a uno de sus más grandes ídolos, era…

-Shindo Shuichi- el pequeño cantante se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado y abrió los ojos bastante rápido.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo asustadísimo al tiempo que se alejaba del chico con una expresión aterrada en el rostro.

-No temas, soy solo un empleado del señor Ryan- el pelirosa se relajo un poco al escuchar al chico hablar tan tranquilamente y con una expresión que solo denotaba tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, es que me siento tan….- lagrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro del cantante.

-No llores por favor- el chico lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras susurraba palabras de aliento.

-Tengo mucho miedo, quiero a Yuki- el sirviente acarició los cabellos del chico y habló muy bajo, casi no se escuchaba su voz.

-Te puedo ayudar a escapar si quieres- Shu levantó la vista incrédulo

-¿En serio?-

-Si, pero tienes que guardar silencio y prometerme una cosa- el otro asintió efusivamente.

-Lo que quieras – el muchacho sonrió con inocencia.

-Que me lleves contigo fuera de este lugar, seré tu sirviente si quieres pero por favor aléjame de este horrible lugar- Shuichi abrazó al muchacho con entusiasmo.

-Lo prometo- dijo en su oído, a lo que el chico solo soltó una lagrima de agradecimiento.

-Entonces, manos a la obra- el ruidoso cantante solo lo miró intrigado mientras el otro tenía una expresión serena y confiada.


	3. Chapter 3

III

-¿Aun nada?- uno de los asistentes negó tristemente, habían pasado ya más de dos días y no había ni el menor rastro del cantante pelirosa, los investigadores habían recorrido todos los rincones de Japón en busca de él pero parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Yuki había pasado los momentos más tortuosos de su vida en las últimas 48 horas y sabía que aún faltaba mucho para encontrar el paradero de su Shuichi, no estaban seguros de a dónde dirigir las investigaciones ahora que habían agotado casi todos los recursos para encontrarlo.

-Todos los sirvientes del señor Ryan dicen haberlo visto la última vez el sábado, unas horas antes que Shindo desapareciera, es un hombre muy reservado por lo que no tenemos a nadie de confianza que pueda saber a dónde se ha dirigido- el investigador miraba derrotado las notas que llevaba en un archivo, habían investigado todo lo posible referente a Ryan pero parecía ser que el hombre se había encargado de parecer la persona más normal del mundo, sin antecedentes que lo pudiesen acusar de alguna locura.

-Lo tuvieron en sus manos por unos momentos, ¿Por qué lo dejaron ir?- Yuki estaba ya desesperado de oír los inútiles datos de las investigaciones, tan solo le daban cosas inservibles que no ayudaban en nada a encontrar a Shuichi.

-No teníamos las suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo, además uno de sus vecinos declaró a su favor- Yuki dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía en las manos y miró tristemente por la ventana.

-¿Qué harán ahora?-

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer- Yuki lo miró algo confundido y pidió una explicación con esos dorados ojos.

-El hermano del señor Ryan se encuentra bajo nuestra custodia, acusado del asesinato de su madre-

-Toda esa familia está loca- dijo Yuki suspirando

-Lo interrogaremos en unas horas, de alguna forma esto debe ayudar-

-Quiero estar en el interrogatorio-

-Podría ser un poco peligroso dado el estado mental del prisionero-

-Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con locos así que despreocúpese y lléveme con él.- el investigador tan solo asintió resignado y junto a varios guardias más dejaron el edificio rumbo a la prisión.

-Llegará en cualquier momento así que debemos apresurarnos- Shuichi estaba sentado en la cama con la ropa que el sirviente le había dado, mientras el otro terminaba de arreglar algo en una maleta que había traído, aún no sabía cómo harían para escapar pero lo único que le quedaba en aquel momento era confiar en aquel muchacho.

-¿A dónde dijo que se dirigía?-

-No dijo, pero seguramente a ver a su loco hermano, o tal vez a recoger la última parte de su colección-

-Pero toda la policía de Japón debe estar tras él-

-Seguramente si pero él tiene muchos contactos que lo pueden ayudar a hacer lo que quiera, además es muy bueno para convencer a las personas- Shuichi se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a la ventana, viendo el vasto paisaje que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo escaparemos?- el sirviente lo tomó de la mano mientras sujetaba con la otra la maleta.

-Tengo un amigo en el pueblo más cercano de aquí que nos ayudará con mucho gusto a escapar rumbo a Tokio-

-¿Y a cuanto está el pueblo -

-Como a siete millas, pero no te preocupes usaremos los pasadizos que están bajo la casa, es una casa muy antigua que perteneció a los antepasados de Ryan. Pero el no sabe nada acerca de los pasadizos porque me aseguré que nadie se enterará de la entrada a ellos, soy el único que sabe de su existencia mi padre me lo dijo-

-¿Los pasadizos guían hasta el pueblo?-

-No solo a la mitad del bosque, si nos vamos ahora habrá muy pocas posibilidades de que el llegue y nos encuentre- Shuichi asintió y ambos corrieron hasta la parte más escondida de la casa.

-Adentro es muy oscuro y no podemos llevar mucha iluminación, es más seguro de esa forma. Toma mi mano y no la sueltes por nada, yo conozco estos pasadizos como la palma de mi mano- el cantante tomo la mano del chico fuertemente y ambos se internaron camino a su libertad.

Llego a la casa más enfadado que nunca, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran encontrado un equipo tan grande en tan poco tiempo?, debía ser obra del rubio presidente de NG records.

Pero no importaba ahora que tenía al otro pelirrojo bajo su poder solo debía terminarlo y seguir con la última pieza de su colección.

-Qué más da, ya me las pagará ese tipo luego, ahora tengo que ver a mi pelirrosa- y con una sonrisa psicópata subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación donde, el suponía, estaba el cantante. Abrió acentuando más su maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Ya regresé mi amor, ¿te cuidó bien el idiota de Lucius?- Ryan miró la cama vacía y la habitación revuelta. Busco por toda la habitación y un odio lo invadió al darse cuanta que el cantante no se encontraba ahí.

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- corrió fuera de la habitación y empezó a buscar por toda la casa rastros de alguno de los dos, pero nada. Maldijo y maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido de confiar en aquel chiquillo.

-Está me la pagaras maldita alimaña, ya verás cuando los encuentre - dicho esto se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió con toda prisa al pueblo más cercano, sabía que si habían escapada debía ser a ese lugar.

Pero cierto pelirrosa y su acompañante ya habían llegado al pueblo donde un pelinegro los esperaba.

-Ahhhh, Lucius que gusto que hayas podido lograrlo- el aludido solo sonrió y aún con Shuichi tomado de la mano se dirigió a su amigo.

-Gracias, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos apresurarnos si queremos que Ryan no nos encuentre-

-Seguro, aquí están las llaves del auto y adentro están los disfraces que me pediste, si ese loco se aparece por aquí te aseguro que los chicos y yo lo detendremos lo más que se pueda.-

-Eres el mejor, gracias por todo te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe vendré a visitarte- ambos chicos se miraron y luego de un fuerte abrazo y que el pelirosa expresara también su gratitud ambos se disfrazaron para partir rumbó a Tokio.

-No te preocupes Shuichi, ya verás que todo nos va a salir bien, llegaremos a Tokio y te encontraras con tu adorado escritor- Shuichi, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana, solo asintió y rogó con toda su alma que ese loco no los encontrara, estaban muy lejos de Tokio y deberían ir lo más rápido que pudieran para que el no los localizara.

-¿Como en cuanto tiempo estaremos en Tokio?-

-Debemos ir al aeropuerto a tomar una avión , pero debemos llegar ahí antes que el arribe al pueblo porque si no será imposible que partamos. - Shuichi apretó los puños mientras pensaba en ese maldito.

-¿En cuanto tiempo estaremos en el aeropuerto?-

-1/2 hora si mucho, el vuelo ya está apartado, saldremos en una hora hacia allá-

-¿No sería bueno que le avisará a Yuki para que el haga lo posible para que ese loco no nos alcance?-

-Sería una buena idea, toma- Lucius puso un teléfono celular en las manos de Shuichi y siguió manejando. Pero lamentablemente no hubo respuesta de parte del escritor.

-Debe encontrarse haciendo algo importante, lo llamaremos desde el avión- el otro tan solo asintió.

Era una prisión de alta seguridad, una de las más seguras de todo el país.

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano del loco?-

-Solo se conoce como Ryan su nombre fue borrado de los archivo hace algunos años, cuando llegó aquí lo único que repetía una y otra vez era "mamá perdóname"-

-Esa familia de locos-

-Le cortó la cabeza y luego el resto del cuerpo lo guardo en el refrigerador, cuando llegamos no encontramos la cabeza únicamente el cuerpo mutilada congelándose y los brazos y piernas como adornos al lado de su cama-

-¿Qué hay del resto de su familia, su padre, hermanos?-

-Todos desparecidos, Tom es el único de la familia que se podría decir parecía normal. Lo internaron en un centro de recuperación para enfermos mentales cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre y de la desaparición de el resto de la familia, pasó ahí algunos años hasta que una familia de buen dinero lo adoptó y se convirtió en el gran empresario que es ahora.-

-¿y sus padres adoptivos?-

-Murieron cuando el cumplió los 19, un trágico accidente, la casa donde vivían se quemó con ellos adentro, Tom estaba en un campamento de verano.-

-Que conveniente ¿No?-

-No lo sé señor Uesugi, el hermano nunca ha hablado con nadie de nada con respecto a la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre y dos hermanas-

-Ahora tendrá que decirnos todo lo que sabe, si no lo obligaré yo-

-Solo le recomendaré que esté tranquilo, lo dejaremos estar en el interrogatorio pero debe ser muy pasivo-

-Claro- Yuki solo frunció el seño, ¿Con que clase de loco se habían topado?, solo esperaba que su baka estuviera bien no quisiera pensar siquiera en cómo podría ser que ese loco tuviera en este momento los miembros de Shuichi junto a su cama como lámparas.

-Llegamos, el prisionera tiene historial de ser altamente violento así que le recomiendo precaución-

-Ya me la ha dicho varias veces, entremos de una buena vez- el investigador tan solo suspiro y ambos se adentraron a la celda.

Un hombre con una camisa de fuerza de cabello rubio sucio se encontraba sentado en una silla, tenía la cabeza gacha y lo único que se podía apreciar era su coronilla.

-Buenas tardes señor Ryan, somos detectives encargados de un caso de desaparición y queríamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su hermano Tom- el loco no se movió de su posición cuando el investigador le habló.

-Por Favor conteste- el hombre solo suspiro-esto será inútil, si el prisionero no colabora tendremos que seguir la investigación sin su ayuda-. Yuki frunció el ceño y se acercó al loco poniéndose a escasos centímetros de él.

-La persona que yo más amo en este mundo está en peligro por culpa de tu loco hermano, si quieres enmendarte por la muerte de tu madre me ayudaras a salvarlo y a atrapar al culpable de tantas atrocidades y locuras. Ayúdame- el loco levanto el rostro, aún conservaba un poco de el atractivo que había tenido en sus buenos años y ahí Yuki se dio cuenta que no solo era su hermano, era su gemelo.

-Puede llamarme Michael- el investigador lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que ese hombre decía algo coherente.

-Michael, ¿me ayudará?- el hombre volvió a agachar la cabeza

-Tal vez a todos aquí se les haga difícil creer no fui yo quien mató a mamá, papá y a las chicas. - Yuki tomó una silla y se sentó frente al hombre, quería escuchar toda la historia.

-Para que entiendas todo te tendré que contar desde el principio, espero tengan tiempo-

-El tiempo corre pero si tengo que oírte toda la maldita tarde para encontrar a Shuichi lo haré- Michael sonrió:

-Bueno en ese caso…- el loco suspiro y empezó a hablar

Éramos muy pequeño cuando nuestro padre consiguió trabajo en una de las más reconocidas empresas de Japón, era un gran empresario, no cabe duda. Vinimos a Japón unos cuantos meses después de la excelente noticia, mi hermano y yo teníamos 8 años y las chicas estaban entre los 15 y 17 –Michael dejó escapar un largo suspiro al mencionar a sus hermanas y luego contemplo atentamente sus pies mientras proseguía con su relato-

A penas tocamos tierra y Tom ya estaba fastidiando con su habitual tono de molestia, pidiendo a nuestro padres regresar a nuestra casa en Estado Unidos aun estando muy consciente de que eso no iba a suceder. Debó admitir que yo también me sentí bastante nostálgico al saberme en una país desconocido y tan lejos de mi casa. Vivíamos en una casa en las afueras de Tokio, yo iba a una escuelita cerca de ahí y mis hermanas a la secundaría que estaba al otro lado

Pero al pasar de los meses me di cuenta que la vida en este nuevo mundo iba a ser bastante interesante y poco a poco me acostumbre a aquel lugar. Pero Tom parecía un poco menos dispuesto a aceptar el nuevo hogar y empezó a volverse inadaptado y solo, pasaba horas metido en el sótano haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Pasaron los años y Tom aún seguía con aquella hostil actitud, papa y mama trataba de razonar con él pero era inútil cada día estaba peor. Y no solo me refiero a las horas que pasaba solo allá abajo sino a su extraña atracción por las personas de su mismo sexo. Creo que fui el primero en notarlo cuando intento darme un beso mientras estábamos en la ducha de la escuela, en el fondo me sentí culpable por haberlo rechazado pero no le acuse con nadie acerca de su nueva afición y era porque en el fondo yo también compartía aquella atracción por él, aunque les parezca muy enfermo.- Yuki solo se removió en el asiento no se imaginaba a si mismo enamorado de su hermano menor y mucho menos sintiendo ese tipo de atracción para con él, despejo estos pensamientos de su mente y siguió escuchando el relato

-Pero mi padre era más observador de lo que pudiese demostrar y un día lo cacho en el sótano con uno de nuestros amigos de grado haciendo cosas indebidas, Tom tan sólo tenía 12 años y quedó marcado de por vida al ver el odio y el despreció que mostró papá para con él. Lo mando lejos, a un internado en Inglaterra, al principio nos escribíamos todos los días que podíamos contándonos nuestras aventuras y nuevas experiencias.

Pero súbitamente las cartas de Tom dejaron de llegar, yo seguí intentando pero nada. Desistí después de un tiempo y solo lo miraba para las vacaciones, sentía como una parte de mi se desprendía de pronto al ver sus frías miradas y sus esquivas respuestas a todos mis interés por él. El internado en Inglaterra no había funcionado para nada y papá decidió traerlo de regreso con la condición de que no le dirigiera la palabra a menos que el lo hiciera.

Pasaron otros tres años y Tom era cada día más frió e indiferente a todo, entonces llegaron noticias de nuestro antiguo hogar en los Estados Unidos, la Tía Elizabeth había contraído una terrible enfermedad y necesitaban que alguien la cuidará porque todos los enfermeros contratados habían desistido en el intento. Entonces papá vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer sufrir a mi hermano más todavía, lo mandaría a cuidar a Tía Elizabeth hasta que esta muriera.

No sé qué experiencias tuvo en esos meses que pasó junto a ella pero imagino que debieron ser demasiado fuertes para un niño de apenas 15 años, cuando ella murió papá mandó a traer a mi hermano cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

Tom ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido cuando niños, ahora se veía lo que había hecho en él la horrible experiencia y lo lleno de odio que estaba. Solo pasaron unos meses más hasta que mi querido hermano cometiera el atroz crimen.-

-Crimen del que usted está acusado Sr Ryan-

-Por supuesto que estoy acusado de haberlo cometido, mi hermano es un hombre muy listo e hizo todo lo posible para inculparme a mí del crimen. El crimen que cometió la noche del 5 de febrero de ese año cuando a mitad de la noche arranco la cabeza del cuerpo de mi madre y quemó vivas a mis hermanas en el sótano de la casa, y para mi padre guardo el gran final cuando lo guió hasta el bosque más cercano para despedazarlo y enterrar cada una de sus partes en diferente lugar, dijo que era una forma de demostrar que el siempre había sido un rompecabezas imposible de armar.

Cuando yo desperté ese día me encontré con la cabeza de mamá a mi lado y una carta de mi hermano diciéndome que me amaba y que lo que había hecho era para demostrarme que nadie en esa familia valía más para él que yo.

No he podido recuperarme del todo después de aquella horrible experiencia, pero ahora que hay más vidas en peligro hay que ponerle un fin a todo esto y siento mucho ser yo el que le dé la puñalada por la espalda pero no puedo consentir que mi hermano siga con esto, sabe Dios cuantas personas han perecido en sus manos y lo lamento mucho.- Michael levantó la mirada hacia Yuki y con lagrimas resbalándole por los ojos le habló

-Rescata a quien amas muchacho, no cometas el mismo error que yo y demuéstrale lo mucho que lo amas cuando lo encuentres, no importa nada más que tu amor por esa persona.- Bajo una vez más la vista y casi en un susurro dijo una dirección que Yuki captó al instante y junto a los investigadores partieron rumbo a ese lugar.

-Perdóname hermano, te amo- dijo Michael antes de empezar a sollozar fuertemente.

Estaban por fin en el avión, Shuichi se sentía tan aliviado y feliz que no paraba de preguntarle a Lucius a qué hora partirían.

-Ya casi, en unos momentos despegaremos- Shuichi asintió inquieto y siguió viendo a todos lados.

-Quiero irme ya- de pronto los motores se encendieron y Shuichi lanzó un gritito emocionado al pensar que en tan solo unos minutos iba a ver a su Yuki.

-Voy para allá Yuki no desesperes- Lucius le sonrió encantado al pelirrosa .

-Deberías llamarlo, ¿No crees?- Shuichi movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa al tiempo que pedía a una de las azafatas usar el teléfono. La chica le sonrió y le llevó al instante un teléfono para que el cantante pudiera hablar con su rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua casa de los Ryan, Yuki sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba al comprobar que su hiperactivo amante no estaba en aquel lugar.

-Nos mintió el desgraciado- dijo en un intento de contener la rabia que ahora circulaba por sus venas.

-Señor venga a ver esto por favor- uno de los investigadores lo llevo hasta la habitación donde había tenido cautivo a Shuichi el maniaco. Cuando entró el rubio escritor se quedo de piedra, la cama estaba llena de sangre y estaba completamente seguro de a quién pertenecía cuando comprobó un mechón de cabellos rosas que había sido arrancado de la cabecita de su amante. Apretó los puños muy fuerte e iba a empezar a perder cuando su teléfono sonó y, como pocas veces lo hacía, lo contesto sin siquiera ver quién era.

_-Yuki- _

-_¿Shuichi?- _lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del cantante, el escuchar la voz de Yuki después de pasadas todas aquellas horrible experiencias era, sin lugar a dudas, lo mas reconfortante que había sentido en los últimos días.

-Si, soy yo Yuki, un amigo me ha ayudado a escapar de ese maniaco y voy de regreso a Tokio no se cuanto tiempo le tome a ese maniaco encontrarme, aún me encuentro en grave peligro.-

-_No te preocupes Shu, ahora mismo parto para el aeropuerto, cuando llegues no te muevas de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido?-_

_-_Entendido, ¿Dónde te encuentras Yuki?-

-_En la casa donde te tenía cautivo, el hermano de ese loco me dio la dirección, ¿Te encuentras bien Shu?-_

-Estoy bien, lo único que quiero es regresar a casa, Yuki apresúrate no se que haría si me llega a atrapar nuevamente, no lo podría soportar.-

_-No te preocupes ahora voy hacia allá, recuerda lo que te dije-_

_-_Si, te amo Yuki-

-_Nos vemos en un rato- _y la comunicación de cortó. Lucius miraba atentamente al joven cantante mientras este ponía el teléfono en su lugar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Shuichi cerro lo ojos y se apoyo en el respaldo del asiento.

-No esta en Tokio, el hermano de Ryan le dio la dirección de donde nos encontrábamos y se ha dirigido hacia allá-

-¿Llegará a tiempo de regreso?-

-Yo se que lo hará, ahí estará cuando nuestro avión arribe-

-Solo espero que tengas razón- Shuichi volteó el rostro, el escuchar a su escritor lo había tranquilizado bastante, pero aun sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, cosa que habia empezado desde que subieran al avión hace más o menos 1 hora.

-Todo va estar bien, confió en Yuki- Lucius asintió, pero le dio la impresión que Shuichi lo decía más para calmarse a él mismo que otra cosa.

-Era Shuichi, un amigo lo ha ayudado a escapar, se dirige a Tokio, debemos llegar allá antes que ellos-

-¿Cómo sabe que era él?, ¿Cómo sabe que no es una trampa?-

-Solo lo sé, y si ya término de hacerme preguntas estúpidas le sugiero que se apresure a encontrarme transporte de regreso a Tokio porque si ese maniaco le pone una mano encima a mi Shu le juro que a usted le ira muy mal- el investigar solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y junto con todo el equipo, partieron de regreso a Tokio.

Pero el transporte no era tan rápido como Yuki esperaba, a ese ritmo iban a tardar una eternidad en llegar hasta donde Shuichi y por lo que había dicho el cantante, el maldito sabía que había huido. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número, la cantarina voz al otro lado de la línea lo recibió con entusiasmo:

-Eiri, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Encontramos a Shuichi, va en un vuelo rumbo a Tokio.-

-Pero que excelentes noticias, que bueno que ya todo ha pasado, ¿Cómo se encuentra Shindo?-

-Creo que bien, pero eso no es lo importante, necesito tu ayuda. No llegaré a tiempo al aeropuerto y necesito que una guardia este esperando al baka a su llegada, no estoy seguro en que vuelo va pero ya debe estar por llegar así que prepara un equipo para que lo reciba y le de protección inmediata-

-Me encargaré de eso no te preocupes, ahora mismo envió a alguien-

-Te lo agradezco, nos vemos luego- y cortó la comunicación, no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría al loco llegar hasta Tokio pero estaba seguro que lo haría antes de lo esperado, solo rogaba al cielo que Shuichi fuera puesto bajo protección cuando tocara tierra.

Era bueno tener tantos recursos a tu disposición, a ese ritmo llegaría antes que la bola rosa a Tokio y lo tendría nuevamente a su merced.

Había cometido un gravísimo error al dejarlo tanto tiempo vivo, ya le decía su instinto que debía deshacerse de el lo antes posible, pero el deseo le había ganado esta vez y ahora veía las consecuencias de su descuido.

Nunca había cometido tan estúpido error en toda sus vida, nunca debió haber debió haber confiado en el inútil de Lucius, era tan solo un chiquillo y debía admitir que de vez en cuando satisfacía sus deseos sexuales.

-Pero ya vera ese traicionero cuando el ponga las manos encima, deseará nunca haber nacido- pero había un pequeño problema que tendría que resolver cuando llegara a Tokio, antes de atrapar a la bola rosa.

-La policía debe estar buscándome, de seguro ese engreído de Yuki Eiri ha puesto a todo un equipo a buscar a su amante, pero no servirá de nada yo se como esquivar a la policía muy fácilmente- rió tenebrosamente, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, solo hubiese deseado no haber tenido que dejar la casa de sus padres, ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdo.

-Me recuerda a mi madre- dijo al aire, aún recordaba las hermosas pupilas azules de su progenitora y recordaba con mucha claridad el día en que la había matado.

**FLASHBACK**

Mucho tiempo había esperado para al fin sacar a flote todo su odio y despreció por el mundo, su madre, padre y hermanas lo habían hecho a un lado, solo quedaba Michael.

Desde que eran pequeños lo había amado tanto, una de las principales razones era ese milagro de ser iguales.

A pesar del rechazo que había sufrido por parte de él no iba a desistir en el intento de conquistar su corazón, las experiencias vividas en casa de su tía lo habían marcado, no quería terminar solo y enfermo en una cama, ahogándose en su propia inmundicia, incapaz de valerse por si mismo, eso definitivamente no iba a pasarle a él. .

Y su familia iba a dejarlo desamparado como a su tía si no hacía algo al respecto, debía acabar con ellos, hacerlos sufrir de la manera más cruel para luego dedicarse de lleno a buscar un objetivo para su vida, un razón para no quedarse solo.

Tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado, sabía la hora y fecha en que todo iba a ser perfectamente ejecutado, el aniversario del bisabuelo. Era tradición en su familia celebrar el cumpleaños del bisabuelo para atraer así la buena fortuna, hasta ahora había funcionado por generaciones.

Su padre le ponía mucha importancia a ese día, y sabía que sería perfecto terminar con él para esa fecha tan especial.

Llegó el día y espero a que todos se fueran a dormir, primero sus hermanas, a quienes ató y amordazó en el sótano de la casa.

Siguió su padre, quería que el viejo sufriera lo más posible así que lo ató a la cama y lo fue despedazando poco a poco hasta llegar a la cabeza y guardar todos los restos en bolsas distintas.

Su adorada madre vio todo, la había atado cerca de la ventana quería que viera el fin de su marido, y luego la mato lo más sutil que pudo, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus hermosos ojos y del hermoso color de su cabello, ella sería el inicio de su colección, se dedicaría a coleccionar pupilas y cabellos hasta encontrar algo que calmara el dolor de su alma.

Le llevo toda la noche enterrar el cuerpo de su padre, regreso a despedirse de su hermano, le dejo una nota con todos sus sentimientos y luego prendió fuego a la casa, empezando por el sótano donde aún estaban sus hermanas, ellas también merecían sufrir nunca había encontrado palabras o miradas de consuelo por parte de esas dos engreídas y ahora terminarían sus días ardiendo en el infierno.

La cabeza de mamá la había dejado junto a Michael el merecía estar por siempre con ella. Nunca supo que pasó después hasta que la policía lo encontró y le informó de los terribles hechos cometidos esa noche, el se hizo el desentendido y fingió llanto y desesperación.

Su hermano fue a prisión y el siguió su camino en el mundo para terminar de completar aquella macabra colección.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rió por lo bajo, al fin había encontrado la razón para ya no estar solo, esas hebras rosadas y esas pupilas violetas eran su pasé al paraíso una vez en sus manos ya no tendría nada que temer y estaría por siempre junto a sus adoraciones, nunca nadie más pensaría que era raro o que estaba loco, lo recordarían por generaciones y siempre en boca de todos estaría su amada colección.

El anunció de "abróchense los cinturones" brillo y Shuichi se sintió aún más aliviado, faltaba poco para reunirse con su amado Yuki.

Abrocho su cinturón y espero impaciente a que el avión aterrizara, cosas que paso sin ningún incoveniente, el cantante fue el primero en parase cuando las azafatas lo indicaron y se apresuró a bajar del avión.

Shuichi corrió hacía la salida esperando ver un tropel de policías y a su adorado Yuki en el frente con su habitual cigarrillo en boca, pero no había nada tan solo personas caminando en sus mundos por el aeropuerto.

Estaba empezando a asustarse cuando vio como unos 20 policías aparecían frente a la puerta de llegada del cantante, suspiro aliviado y se dirigía hacia allá cuando sintió como el mundo se volvía negro y dejo de pensar.

-Estamos a tan solo unos minutos del aeropuerto señor Uesugi, un equipo de policías ya se encuentra en el lugar esperando a su amante- Yuki suspiró aliviado, ya todo estaba bien dentro de unos minutos vería al baka y todo esto quedaría en el pasado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, algo andaba mal y no sabía porque las palabras dichas por el investigador aún no lo tranquilizaban.

-¡¿COMO QUE TIENEN SITUACIÓN DE REHENES?!- Yuki saltó al escuchar al investigador.

-¿Qué demonios pasa'- el hombre lo miró derrotado.

-Ryan a llegado antes que la policía y ahora nos enfrentamos a una situación de rehenes, tiene a Shindo inconsciente en sus garras y amenaza con matarlo si no le proporcionamos una salida segura del aeropuerto.-

-DEMONIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- una vez hubieron tocado tierra Yuki fue el primero en bajar y correr hasta donde se encontraba su baka.

No había salido como lo planeado pero no estaba del todo arruinado, solo debía salir con su tesoro fuera de ahí, sabía que los estúpidos harían todo lo posible para impedir que matara al cantante, aunque ya era algo inevitable.

-Haremos lo que usted nos pide pero por favor baje el arma señor- el que parecía ser el jefe trataba de razonar con él, pero que ingenuos eran, por supuesto que el no estaba dispuesto a bajar su arma.

-Primero consígame transporte fuera de aquí y le juro que le entregaré a este niño-

-Bien, solo dígame que tipo de transporte quiere-

-Una avioneta, y que todos ustedes desparezcan hasta que me retire- el policía se mordió los labios, el tampoco era estúpido y sabía que ese maniaco se llevaría al chico con él cuando le consiguieran el transporte.

-Ahora mismo se la conseguiremos, solo no dañe al chico-

-No lo haré no se preocupe- el arma apuntaba a la sien de un inconsciente pelirosa quien sangraba copiosamente por una herido a un lado del cuello, la sangre ya hacia un charco en el suelo.

-El niño necesita atención, permítanos dársela-

-No me separaré de él hasta que haga lo que le pido- y de pronto una figura alta y rubia apareció atrás del policía.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!!!!-el rubio estaba fuera de sí, lo retuvieron entre dos para que no se lanzará contra el hombre, cualquier movimiento en falso podría empeorar la situación de Shuichi.

-Hasta que al fin apareció el noviecito, bueno pues a tu angelito ya le queda poco tiempo de vida- Ryan levanto la cabeza de Shu, se veía tan pálido e indefenso, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de la herida, cada minuto que pasaba con el herida abierta significaría su muerte, debían hacer algo ahora.

-No dejaré que lastime a nadie más, Tom Ryan- la voz venía de atrás del loco, un chico se abalanzó sobre el loco y empezó a forcejear con él, Shuichi había caído al suelo y el escritor al ver la escena se había lanzado para sujetarlo mientras presionaba fuertemente la herida.

Lucius y Ryan luchaban con el arma, hasta que un disparo resonó en todo el lugar, Yuki tan sólo se dedicaba a llamar a Shuichi y aferrarse a su cuello, se le escapa a su pequeño la vida en forma de ese líquido carmesí y el ya no sabía que hacer.

-Shuichi no me dejes por favor- una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

El aeropuerto era un total caos, la gente iba y venía, corriendo sin control, alterados. Pero ninguno se percataba del inmenso dolor padecido por cierto rubio que aún se encontraba en el suelo, Shuichi había sido retirado de sus brazos y cuatro paramédicos lo rodeaba, preparándolo para partir al hospital más cercano.

Una figura yacía a unos cuantos metros, cubierta con una manta blanca, una inmensa mancha roja se observaba sobre la blanca superficie.

Entre cuatro guardias intentaban retener a un rubio que forcejeaba como loco, gritando incoherencias y maldiciendo a todo el mundo, K estaba a unos metros de él esperando que los paramédicos terminaran con su labor para llevarse al pelirosa.

-Debemos llevarlo lo antes posible al hospital, ha perdido demasiada sangre y no tengo datos preliminares acerca de su estado, únicamente me limitaré a decir crítico- uno de los paramédicos se había acerca a K a informarle

-Bien, los seguimos- el muchacho asintió y salió corriendo junto con la camilla de Shuichi.

El escritor apenas reaccionó cuando vio el cabello rosa de su amante perderse por una esquina, se levantó, aun con las manos y la ropa empapadas por la sangre del cantante, y corrió para alcanzarlos.

-Llegaré para interrogarlo lo antes posible, mientras tanto lo mejor será llevarlo al manicomio done está su hermano, aún falta revisar su casa-

-No te preocupes K, lo tenemos todo bajo control- el americano sonrió y salió a toda prisa para alcanzar los demás.

Llegaron en menos de 15 minutos al hospital, una sala ya estaba preparada para recibir a Shuichi, el médico prohibió la entrada del escritor a la sala y junto con el manager del cantante se sentaron a esperar noticias, K ya había avisado a los demás miembros de la banda y a la familia del chico.

El primero en aparecerse fue el mejor amigo del pelirosa, venía pálido y se le veía bastante afectado, minutos después de aparecieron Suguru y Sakano con el presidente de NG. La familia de Shuichi estaba bastante lejos así que tardarían un poco más en llegar, aún no había noticias del estado del chico y solo se veía como las enfermeras salían y entraban con bolsas de sangre.

Yuki se encontraba en la silla más cercana a la puerta del cantante con la cara apoyada en las manos, no se había movido de esa postura desde que habían llegado.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están aquí?- Hiro se encontraba frente a K , se moría de ganas por sabes cualquier detalle con respecto a su amigo

-Entramos al hospital dos horas antes de su llegada, no hemos sabido nada desde entonces. –

-¿Cómo estaba cuando entraron?- K bajó el rostro, Hiro entendió el horrible silencio, nada bien.

-Maiko y la señora Shindou ya vienen en camino, llegaran en unas horas más, el padre de Shu se ha negado a venir-

-Me imagino, siempre fueron bastante distantes, no me sorprende su actitud- Hiro suspiró y se sentó junto al rubio.

-Dices que lo encontraron en el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo fue eso?-

-Shuichi pudo escapar gracias a la ayuda de uno de los sirvientes que estaban bajo el mando del loco ese.

Nos enteramos que se dirigía hacia acá porque el chico llamó a su escritor cuando venía en camino, Yuki se encontraba en la antigua mansión de los Ryan y el transporte hacía el aeropuerto iba a tardar demasiado por lo que aviso a Tohma para encargarse de la llegada segura de Shuichi. Tohma me informó y me llevé una banda de guardias para recibir a nuestro cantante, pero también llegamos demasiado tarde.

Ese loco es un hombre de recursos y atrapó a Shuichi antes que pudiéramos siquiera acercarnos a él, lo hirió de gravedad en el cuello con una navaja y lo tenía como rehén para poder salir del lugar, el pequeño sirviente fue quien nos ayudo a distraerlo pero lamentablemente el loco le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, pudimos controlarlo después de eso y se lo han llevado al manicomio.-

-¿Cómo supo Yuki de el paradero de Shu?-

-El hermano del loco se lo dijo, no me preguntes porque pero lo hizo-

-Ya veo, bueno solo esperemos que todo salga bien- k no dijo nada solo se acomodó en la silla y bajo la mirada.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Era una linda habitación, con esa ventana tan grande que daba al jardín más bonito que había visto nunca, le encantaba sentarse por horas a observar a lo pájaros posarse en la flores, las mariposas y todos esos bonitos insectos de colores. Como le gustaría ser uno de ellos, todos libres y sin preocupaciones, tan solo pensando en que flor se veía más apetitosa.

Suspiró, no quitaba la vista del gran ventanal cuando vio una patrulla acercarse a la entrada, varios hombres salieron sujetando fuertemente a un rubio que no paraba de forcejear y lanzar maldiciones, Michael lo reconoció al instante, pero era de imaginarse si era la persona que el más amaba en el mundo.

Sonrió complacido, al fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, su hermano había regresado a su lado y sabía que ahora era para quedarse por siempre, no habría nada en el mundo que lo separara del ser más amado para él

-Ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad querido hermano- Michael se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada, habían logrado calmar a Tom con un sedante y ahora lo llevaban, en una camilla, a la habitación continua a la de su hermano, los doctores pensaban que si lo tenían cerca de un ser querido tal vez reaccionaría mejor a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Michael lo siguió por todo el camino y tras unos minutos de razonamientos con los doctores, que se mostraron maravillados al ver hablar nuevamente al hombre, lo dejaron estar al lado de su hermano hasta que este despertara.

Entró a la habitación y lo vio tendido con amarres en sus pies y manos que lo mantenían fijo a la cama, estaba algo pálido y mostraba uno que otro moretón debido al forcejeo con los guardias. El gemelo solo lo observó con ternura par luego caminar a la cama se acostó a su lado, extrañaba tanto dormir con él.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás que juntos nadie va a vencernos- solo pasaron unos minutos para que se quedará dormido.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

La familia Shindou ya se encontraba en el hospital, pero aún no había noticias acerca del estado del cantante, las enfermeras habían dejado de salir de la sala donde lo tenían y se había cerrado desde hacía unas horas.

Yuki permanecía en la misma posición, Tohma había llegado para consolarlo pero no había ningún resultado, el escritor tan solo se levantó para ir a lavarse los rastros de sangre y para fumarse un cigarrillo.

La mamá de Shuichi se encontraba al lado del rubio y Maiko estaba con Hiro, quien no se había movido de su lugar desde que habló con K.

-Familia de Shuichi Shindou- un doctor vestido de verde había salido de la habitación del cantante pelirosa, el primero en reaccionar fue cierto rubio que tan solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta y ya estaba de pie para recibir las noticias.

-Bueno, antes que nada debo decirles que aún se encuentra con vida- todos suspiraron aliviados- Sin embargo la pérdida de sangre fue excesiva y la herida en el cuello era más grave de lo que esperábamos, hemos parado al fin la hemorragia pero para ello su corazón se paró por al menos 2 minutos lo que podría resultar en un daño cerebral, aún no puedo determinar las consecuencias de esto con certeza, deberemos esperar a que despierte, cosa que, dadas las circunstancias, no sabemos cuando sucederá.-

Todos se quedaron de piedra, era terrible aquella noticia eso quería decir que era posible que Shuichi quedará en un estado deplorable de por vida, todos se veían tristes y cabizbajos.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Yuki fue el primero en reaccionar, debía ver a su niño o perdería la cordura.

-Por el momento no, pero lo podrá hacer en otras 2 horas, mientras tanto le recomiendo ir a descansar un poco, cualquier cambio en el paciente se lo informaremos de inmediato- el rubio gruño pero no dijo nada más, debería esperar dos horas más para ver al cantante, solo rogaba por no desesperarse demasiado esa espera era una horrible tortura.

-Gracias doctor, agradecemos su ayuda- la madre de Shuichi abrazó al doctor con efusividad y luego se regresó a su lugar para esperar que les dieran entrada.

-Les informaré cuando ya puedan entrar- Yuki dio otro gruñido y se sentó junto a la señora Shindou, el doctor hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-No te preocupes querido, ya verás que mi Shu sale de esta como si nada, dentro de unos meses volverá a ser el mismo hiperactivo de siempre- la madre de Shu tomó la mano de Yuki y lo acarició.

-Eso espero- el rubio ocultó la mirada y permaneció ahí con una mano entre las tibias manos de la señora Shindou. Hiro miró la escena conmovido y se quedo con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación de Shu.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Ya había anochecido y ambos hermanos aún seguían dormidos en la nueva habitación de Tom Ryan, pero el efecto del sedante había pasado bastante rápido y el menor de los gemelos ya empezaba a levantarse.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, liso y sin ninguna imperfección, intentó moverse pero notó que estaba atado a la cama, se removió un poco y se percató del peso que sentía en su pecho, bajó la vista y se encontró con una cabellera rubia.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?- Michael se levantó sobresaltado y miró interrogante a su hermano, el otro se quedó de piedra al reconocer a la persona que estaba con él

-Mi…Mi..cha..el- el otro sonrió

-Al fin despiertas, hermano, te veías tan indefenso ahí dormido. Parecías un ángel-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu nuevo hogar, ¿no te gusta?, al principio te va a parecer todo menos un hogar pero luego te acostumbrarás, las enfermeras son muy buenas y hay mucha gente con quien pasarla aún si no le hablas a nadie-

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Yo solo te vi llegar, no sabría decirte con exactitud como fue que llegaste- Tom recorrió la habitación con la vista, no había nada más que la cama y una puerta blanca con una pequeña ventanita.

-En ese caso ¿me podrías desatar hermano?- Michael lo miró sonriente

-Oh no, lo siento eso no lo puedo hacer, está prohibido desatar a los enfermos. Habrá graves consecuencias para mí si te desato hermanito- Tom bufó, se sentía impotente ahí, solo con el loco de su hermano y para colmo atado a una cama, definitivamente todo había salido mal.

Un grupo de enfermeras entró al unos instantes después que el mayor de los gemelos se hubiese despertado. Tom miró una pequeña cámara que se hallaba en lo alto de una esquina, así se habían percatado de su despertar.

-Señor Michael, retírese de la habitación mientras hablamos con su hermano por un momento- el hombre lo miró desafiante pero luego relajo el gesto y salió campante de la habitación.

-Bueno señor Tom Ryan, lo hemos traído aquí para interrogarlo acerca del secuestro de Shuichi Shindo- el hombre empezó a reír histéricamente al escuchar el nombre del cantante, lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que la risa se hacía más histérica. Ahora lo recordaba, la última pieza de su colección se había perdido, todo había terminado.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Pasaron las dos horas, Yuki fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, el pelirosa yacía en una cama con varios tubos saliendo de su cuerpo, una maquina hacía el peculiar sonido marcando los latidos del corazón de Shuichi.

Yuki sintió el corazón acongojado al observar a su niño tan indefenso, la palidez de su piel era tan alarmante y esos labios que siempre se mantenían tan rosados ahora estaban rajados y sin vida. Tomo la mano del cantante y la acarició con ternura.,

-Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí Shuichi, y no sé qué haría si te perdiera, no me dejes por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo…-lágrimas al fin asaltaron sus ojos y todo el dolor que se había guardado en las últimas horas salió en forma del amargo llanto , Yuki tan sólo se aferraba a la mano de Shuichi y sollozaba con dolor y arrepentimiento, lo único que deseaba era a su baka sano otra vez, ver esa sonrisa y oírlo hablar sin parar por horas, tan solo eso…

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Los días pasaban y aún no había respuesta por parte del pelirosa, Yuki pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en cualquier otro lado, había pospuesto el lanzamiento de sus dos nuevas novelas hasta que Shuichi mejorara. Pero los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas, la única mejora había sido retirarle el respirados, al menos ahora respiraba solo.

-¿Qué otras consecuencias podrían presentarse?- Yuki se encontraba por tercera vez en la clínica del doctor encargado de Shu, el hecho de que el pelirosa estuviese respirando solo no implicaba una gran mejora a ojos de los médicos.

-Pues, lo único de lo que estamos seguros al momento es que su cuerpo carece de algún daño, pero el daño que reside en el cerebro aún sigue siendo grave. Hasta que Shindou no abra los ojos no le podré decir con seguridad. Aunque algunas de las posibilidades podrían ser, demencia, pérdida de memoria, coordinación, estado vegetativo.-

-Con eso se refiere a que Shuichi ya no volverá a ser el mismo de antes, ¿Cierto?-

-Lo lamento señor Uesugi pero el cuadro que presenta su novio es muy grave, y no quiero darle esperanzas vanas, aunque aún queda la posibilidad que se recupere por completo y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes- Yuki suspiro, ¿que daría por que Shuichi volviera a ser el mismo escandaloso e hiperactivo de antes?

-Gracias doctor-

-Mantenga la esperanza, no todo está perdido- el rubio asintió y salio rumbo a la habitación de su amante.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Pensaba y pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido, debió haberle puesto más atención a los estados de ansiedad de su pelirosa, a sus miedos, en realidad debió haberle puesto más atención a Shuichi.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?- Hiro casi no se había movido del lado de su mejor amigo, pasaba casi la misma cantidad de tiempo junto a él que el escritor.

-Lo mismo de hace semanas, que Shuichi sigue en estado crítico y que no sabe cuales serán las consecuencias de esto- se dejo caer en la silla junto al pelirrojo.

-Al menos ya respira solo, yo pienso que a pesar de lo que ellos digan Shuichi esta luchando por regresar con nosotros, el no es del tipo que se deja vencer fácilmente. Si no, mira como se ha ganado el cariño de una malagradecido y amargado rubio.- Hiro sonrió, como extrañaba las quejas de su amigo.

Yuki no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo mirando al vacio, pensando, queriendo creerle al amigo de su baka, creer que Shuichi iba a regresar a ser el mismo de siempre y que todo esto quedaría en el olvido, que en algunos años lo único que harían sería recordar esos momentos, juntos y felices.

Se levantó de su asiento y sin dirigir palabra alguna a su acompañante se internó en la habitación de su amante, divisando la cama donde yacía y ahí esta él con su palidez tan característica desde el ataque, el cabello que no dejaba de ser llamativo, el motivo de las desgracias vividas. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el lugar de siempre.

Solo lo observaba, velaba su sueño por horas, esperando ver una pequeña mejoría, esperando ver como de pronto abría los ojos y se reía como loco, como volvía ser el Shuichi de antes.

Tomó la pequeña mano y la acarició con cariño, en el interior lamentaba profundamente nunca haberle demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba, repartió besos por toda la extensión de la mano mientras le rogaba que despertara.

-Daría lo que fuera por ver tus ojos abrirse- un ruido en el electrocardiograma lo hizo sobresaltarse, apretó la mano con más fuerza al ver como lo cerrados ojos de Shuichi se movían debajo de los parpados, como en un sueño, una reacción que no había tenido desde el ataque. El corazón quería salirse de su pecho cuando vio las amatistas abrirse muy lentamente, parpadeando constantemente, acostumbrándose a ver nuevamente la luz, sintió la pequeña mano moverse entre las suyas, apretando suavemente.

-¿Shuichi?- el pelirosa escucho su nombre como lejano, le dolía mucho la cabeza y que decir del cuello, tenía un sabor metálico en la boca y no se sentía muy raro, como drogado. Sintió la tibia calidez en su mano derecha, apretó aquello que le transmitía calor y tranquilidad. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?.

-¿Me escuchas Shu?- de nuevo esa voz, lo hacía sentir reconfortado, protegido, amado…. Y se percató de pronto de todo, recordó a Ryan y su psicótica obsesión, el secuestro, la violación, Lucius ayudándolo, el aeropuerto, el dolor a Yuki gritando.

-Yu..yu..ki…ki- el rubio apretó el botón de la enfermera rápidamente , sin soltar la mano de su baka.

-Aquí estoy Shu, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes- el pelirosa dirigió la mirada hacía donde sentía la presencia del rubio, le costó un poco enfocar a su amante pero al fin pudo ver la imponente figura de Yuki a unos palmos, con la mirada llena de preocupación y sus manos sujetando con fuerza la suya.

Una menuda muchacha entró en la habitación, y al ver a Shuichi moviéndose se quedó quieta sin reaccionar.

-Llama al doctor niña inútil- el rubio la miro molesto y la chica tardó unos momentos más en reaccionar pero logró moverse y correr a por el doctor. El pelirosa empezaba a ser más consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, había reconocido el hospital y noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba conectado a un suero, sentía algo pegado a su cabeza de varios lados y una calidez extraña en su cuello.

Intentó incorporarse pero solo consiguió dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Argggg-

-No te esfuerces baka, ya vendrá el doctor- Yuki se sentó en la cama, a su lado, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

-Me alegra mucho que estés despierto, ¿Sabes quién soy cierto?- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era aquella?, claro que recordaba quien era, ¿Por qué no habría de?, se removió algo incomodo, algo andaba mal en todo esto.

Un hombre mayor, con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello entró presuroso a la habitación.

-Uesugi-san-

-Se despertó hace algunos minutos- el doctor se acercó al chico pelirosa empezó a examinarlo, retiró los censores de su cabeza y con mucho cuidado la aguja con el suero de su brazo, pasaron solo unos momentos para que volviera a hablar.

-Bien Shindo-san dígame ¿Puede hablar?- el pelirosa estaba ahora incorporado en la cama, ya había dejado de sentirse tan extraño, el efecto de adormecimiento iba pasando y se sentía bastante mejor.

-Cre..creo-

-No se esfuerce demasiado, ha pasado por un estado bastante crítico-

-¿Crí..crítico?-

-¿Recuerda algo de lo que paso Shindou-san?, ¿Sabe como llego aquí?- el pelirosa lo analizó y atando cabos se dio una idea bastante acercada de lo que había pasado.

-Ryan- el rubio apretó su mano, había dado en el clavo.

-Ha pasado en coma por lo menos seis semanas, no sabíamos como iba despertar después de las complicaciones que surgieron en quirófano, ¿Cómo se siente?- el chico se quedo pensativo otra vez, se sentía algo adolorido, especialmente del cuello, se llevó la mano libre hasta ahí, podía sentir los vendajes en el cuello y un latente dolor.

-Consecuencias de este atentado contra su vida Shindo-san-

-¿Ryan me hirió?- su voz sonaba un poco extraña pero había logrado dejar los titubeos.

- Hizo un corte bastante profundo en su cuello-

-¿Dónde está él?-

-Lo han atrapado, no tiene porque preocuparse- miró algo desconfiado al doctor pero no dijo más, después indagaría más en el problema.

-¿Hace cuanto dice que estoy aquí?-

-Seis semanas, pero no se preocupe, después hablaremos todo con más calma por ahora lo voy a dejarlo descansar, si necesita algo solo llámame- el chico asintió agradecido y vio al doctor junto con la enfermera. Se quedó pensando por un momento, con la cabeza gacha.

El rubio únicamente lo miraba anonadado, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y tenía a su baka de regreso, sano y salvo, el mismo de siempre ¿verdad?, dejo de pensar por un momento, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y siguiendo sus impulsos soltó la mano que había estado sosteniendo con fervor desde el despertar y cuando Shuichi dirijo la amatista mirada hacía el se abalanzó contra el pecho del más pequeño, dejando que lagrimas de alegría salieran de sus ojos.

El pelirosa se sorprendió bastante de esta acción pero sólo se limitó a acariciar los cabellos rubios con ternura, sintiéndose tan feliz que su rubio estuviese ahí a su lado.

-¿Me extrañaste Yuki?- entre sollozos el rubio solo pudo contestar con toda sinceridad, dejándose llevar por todos esos sentimientos encontrados.

-Sentía que me moría sin ti- lagrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas del pelirosa, su Yuki le estaba confesando una parte de sus sentimientos con esas palabras.

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado- el rubio subió la mirada y tomó con cuidado el rostro del ojivioleta.

-Te amo Shuichi, nunca más me vuelvas a dejar que me muero si te pasa algo malo- más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, lágrimas que fueron desaparecidas por los labios del rubio.

-Ya todo esta bien ahora- Shuichi se sentía tan seguro de estas palabras, tan seguro que eran muy ciertas, tan seguro que las pronunció sin pensarlo mucho.

-Lo sé, porque ya estas otra vez a mi lado- y posó los labios sobre los de su amante, cuanto ansiaba tenerlo así, sin preocupaciones, solo existiendo ellos dos, sin importarles nada más a su alrededor. Se besaron pausadamente, sin prisas, disfrutando de esa suave y reconfortante caricia.

Solo unos minutos más y se separaron, mirándose intensamente, sintiendo el amor que se profesaban, tan fuerte e irrompible.

-Me siento algo cansado Yuki el rubio sonrió de lado

-En ese caso lo mejor será que te acuestes-

-Sólo si tú lo haces a mi lado también- no faltó que el pelirosa lo repitiera porque el rubio ya se encontraba subiendo a la cama a su lado y abrazándolo fuertemente. Y se quedo dormido al lado de su amor, sin siquiera recordar que Hiro estaba fuera y que seguramente la mamá de Shu ya debía haber llegado.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Hiro fue informado por el doctor que Shuichi había despertado, se sentía algo molesto al ver que el baka del novio de su mejor amigo no se había dignado en salir a informarle de esto.

Se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez, sentía como peso de su corazón había desparecido de repente, el hecho de tener a Shuichi despierto otra vez era más que reconfortante, no podía esperar por decirle a los demás, especialmente a Maiko y a la señora Shindo.

-Te alegraras mucho al escuchar las buenas nuevas Maiko-chan-

-Espero que así sea porque hoy vengo de muy mal humor- una castaña había aparecido de pronto por el pasillo, caminaba con paso decidido hacía el guitarrista de Bad Luck, con su madre a su lado.

-¿Qué incoherencias hablas aquí solo Hiroshi?- el pelirrojo sonrió al ver a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Que les tengo excelente noticias- la muchacha arqueó una ceja y se le quedo viendo pensativa.

-No me interesan tus noticias, a menos que se trate del despertar de Shu-chan- el chico amplió más la sonrisa y la castaña entendió al instante. Se quedó de piedra y las piernas estuvieron a punto de hacerla caer, si no fue porque un rubio americano apreció de repente en la escena para tomarla de la cintura y evitar que se cayera.

-Be carefull, we don´t want you to hurt you self, such a pretty girl- (tenga cuidado, no queremos que se lastime, una chica tan bonita.) la chica lo miró interrogante pero se alejo al instante de él, cuando su cabecita recordó la razón de su desfallecimiento.

-¿Shuichi ha despertado?-dirigió su pregunta a un distraído pelirrojo, que tenía la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

-Hace unos minutos, el doctor dijo que no presenta ningún daño visible, está hablando con normalidad y recordó todo muy bien-

-Gracias al cielo- la señor Shindo puso una mano en su pecho a modo de alivio y se disponía a entrar en la habitación cuando Hiro la detuvo.

-Queremos ver a Shu-chan, ¿Por qué lo impides Nakano?-

-Necesitan un tiempito a solas, ellos dos- la mujer entendió lo que decía el pelirrojo y asintió.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un café?- el rubio americano estaba apoyado en la pared pero y tenía el rostro algo oculto entre su cabellos pero se notaba que estaba feliz por las buenas nuevas.

-Me parece una buena idea- los cuatro se encaminaron a la cafetería del hospital.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Habían intentado por todos los medios sacarle alguna información valiosa para el juicio pero nada, el rubio solo se dedicaba a narrar su historia de éxitos y sus planes para nuevos proyectos, no sabían si solo estaba fingiendo, pero parecía desconectad de su realidad actual.

Michael Ryan había pasado todo el tiempo junto a su hermano pero esto no ayudaba para mejor al otro, solo lo volvía más retraído y menos comunicativo en las sesiones con el psiquiatra.

K se había aparecido un par de veces para que el psicópata le diera algunas explicaciones sobre la obsesión con Shu, pero solo había obtenido algunas palabras sin sentido como "violeta" y "tan rosa".

Habían registrado la antigua mansión de Tom Ryan sin encontrar nada que los llevará a resolver las posibles desapariciones en que se veía involucrado el hombre.

-La hemos recorrido por completo y nada, no encontramos nada que ligue a Tom Ryan con las otras desapariciones- un hombre de cabello castaño, de piel morena y ojos celestes se encontraba parado frente a una ventanilla, podía ver como el loco tarareaba una canción de Bad Luck y repetía entre cada estrofa las palabras "Tan Rosa".

-Mandaré un grupo más a que investigue, si no encuentran nada lo dejaremos ahí- el hombre detrás del vidrio estaba bastante consciente de su situación, debía actuar si no quería que su colección fuese encontrada, todavía tenía que hacer un trabajo más y sabía a la perfección quien se iba a encargar de ello.

Siguió con su canción, pensando con fervor en ese hermoso cabello rosa y esas orbes amatistas.

Sonrió con cinismo y miró al techo, solo un pensamiento atravesaba su mente, "pronto estarás de vuelta conmigo Shindou Shuichi"


End file.
